Intimacy and Immaturity
by BikerBarbie1864
Summary: Edward and Bella were married young and had a beautiful little boy together who they both adore. They break up and go their separate ways but they can never escape one another as they have to keep things together for their son. What happens when Bella moves on but she still holds a torch for her ex husband? Will Edward make his way back in to her life? Will they work things out?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone said that we were too young to get married. They all said that we were too immature to know what real love was. I first laid eyes on Isabella Marie Swan she was working at a Mexican restaurant handing out free shots of tequila to our party for my brothers birthday. As soon as I set my sights on her it was game over, I was completely mesmerized by the way her body moved under her garish yellow and red uniform. Her long ruby hair was pulled into a bun to show off the delicate contours of her perfect face, from the moment our eyes met while she set down the shot glasses I just knew that I had to have her. I had started my pursuit at the beginning of the week and after eating my own body weight in tacos and quesadillas I finally landed myself a date. I always thought of myself as a smooth operator when it came to the ladies but Bella had bet me to it and on my final bill she had written down her telephone followed by a little heart. From that moment I couldn't imagine my life without her right by my side. We spent almost every waking second together just wrapped in each others arms and going to any music event that we could find. We became a trio after a year of dating which was a surprise to both of us but in the most perfect way. I thought I knew what love was but I felt my heart explode in my chest when the nurse laid my little boy in my arms. We had gotten married in a little ceremony in the city just a few months later, I couldn't imagine that life could get any better than this.

I stumbled towards the door with blurred vision as I tried to guide my key around the hole in an attempt to make my way inside. I had been working at a bar for a couple of months while Bella was working on her writing in the hope of landing a job with a magazine in the city. Saturday nights were usually the nights that I was asked to stay behind and things always seemed to escalate into our own private party. I eventually fell inside with a groan when my face made contact with the hardwood floor. "I'm in trouble" I mumbled to myself seeing the bedroom light turn on and illuminate the staircase. I pushed myself to my feet kicking the door closed going to head to the kitchen to forage for a late night snack. I had intended to grab some left over pizza or a turkey sandwich but instead I would be served a plate of harsh whispers with a side of a slap around the face. I rummaged through the fridge with a deep sigh hearing the kitchen door open behind me, it was go time.

"Do you honestly think that this is acceptable?" Bella snapped from the doorway as she folded her arms over her chest with a raise of her eyebrow.

"I'm home from work. I'm hungry...sorry?" I rolled my eyes grabbing a bag of chips from the cupboard leaning back against the counter as I shoved a few into my mouth.

"Working in a bar doesn't mean that you have to pass out in it too. You didn't call and now you have woken up Cooper" I watched through my blurry eyes as took a step towards me with clenched fists. "This isn't just a one off. You do this all of the time!" Her eyes were wide with anger and the colour began to rise on her chest as the rage raced through her veins.

"I'm making a living for us while you play J.K Rowling" I brushed her off stepping around her to head upstairs to the bedroom. "I'm sorry that I don't work in a bank or do something boring. I'm sure you would love that"

"I would love for you to join us for breakfast or be awake to take our Son to daycare...you are not involved in this family anymore, Edward.."

"Fine, I'll find a new job and I'll be involved" I slipped off my leather jacket and kicked off my boots to head up to bed. "You know that you're not exactly a ray of sunshine yourself"

"I think we should maybe have some time apart.." She nodded looking at the ground shuffling her feet nervously. "Things are so hard with you...I am finding it hard to even love you right now"

"...You want a divorce?" I frowned deeply as I spun around on my heel to face her, the words hit me like a punch from Mike Tyson. "You can't be serious...we love each other, right?" I asked in barley a whisper. "Bella.."

"I just need to not be around you for a while. You are sucking the life out of me and it isn't fair, Edward" She breathed out as a few stray tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. "I packed some things for you"

"Baby, please. I really will try harder" I pleaded as I cupped her face leaning down kissing her for a moment, I felt a brief shred of hope as she ran her hands over my forearms kissing me for a second. "I'm sorry"

"I have heard all of this before. I...we can't take any more of this" She sobbed as she pulled away putting on a smile as Cooper appeared at the top of the stairs with his hair stuck in all directions and his astronaut pyjamas in complete disarray. "Hi, monkey. Why don't you go back to bed and I'll be up in a little bit?"

"Daddy read" Cooper mumbled sleepily as he rubbed his big brown eyes with the heel of his hand.

"I'm going to see Auntie Allie for a little bit. Mommy will read you a story and I'll be back in the morning, kay?" I put on the best smile that I could muster as I sucked in a deep breath to sober myself up before going up the stairs to scoop my little boy into my arms. I held him tightly against me for a moment feeling my eyes filling with tears as Bella sobbed quietly at the bottom of the stairs. "I love you. Go to bed and be good for Mommy" I placed a kiss on his head before setting him back down watching him shuffle back towards his bedroom with a yawn.

I had no idea where I was going and right now I had no consideration for the amount of alcohol that I had consumed tonight but my only option was the drive to a secluded spot. I couldn't face either of my siblings right now, how was I going to explain this if it hadn't sunken in yet? My hands gripped the wheel tightly as I focused on the road ahead of me hoping to stay out of the sight of the cops for now. The sound of Kanye West blared out from the radio as a minor distraction from the aching in my chest, my heart was broken and I had no idea how I was going to fix things with Bella. I slammed on my breaks when I reached Emmett's driveway the whole house was in darkness as they slept peacefully and content that neither of them had ruined their marriage. I shut off the car tossing the keys into the passenger seat my eyes fixed on my brothers bedroom window as I sat frozen in my place. I had no idea what I wanted to happen but the tears began to fall from my eyes the realization finally hitting me like a steam train. I dragged my hands over my face my whole body shaking as the violent sobs escaped my lips. I rested my head back against the leather seat taking a deep breath to compose myself as my eyes fell closed.

"Edward?" Emmett's muffled voice asked as I jerked awake looking through squinted eyes at the large silhouette in the steamed up window. The sky now burnt a deep orange as people rose from their beds to start the usual morning routine.

"Hi.." I smiled slightly opening the door looking up at my older brothers concerned face.

"I love seeing you but it's 5am. What is going on?" He asked running his hand through his curly hair as he leaned against my car in his running gear. I stole a glance at myself in the rear view mirror groaning quietly at the sight of my bloodshot eyes and bags the size of Jack Nicholson's ballsack for good measure. I pushed myself out of the car with a groan grabbing his bottle of lemon water from his hand taking a couple of long gulps to ease the burning in my throat.

"Bella and I broke up last night" I could barely say the words as the thoughts of Bella flooded my mind again. We had spent almost every night together for four years and now we were over, I had no idea what I was going to do without her. I felt like a little kid who had lost his parents in a supermarket.

"Fuck.." Emmett's green eyes widened as he processed the information. "Do you think you are going to fix it? Maybe it was just the heat of the moment? Rosalie has thrown a shoe at my head before?"

"It wasn't one of those fights. Apparently she is finding it hard to love me" I explained with a slight shrug and a sad smile. "I'm going to go see Coop this morning and try to explain things to him" I felt my eyes welling up again at the mere thought of trying to explain to him that Mommy and Daddy wouldn't be living together anymore. Emmett's large paw slapped my back as he pulled me in for a tight hug which almost knocked the air out of my body. "How do I tell him, Em?"

"I wish that I could tell you I really do. I'll make us some chocolate pancakes and we can talk? You really need a shower too, you smell like Charlie Sheen" He scrunched his nose playfully leading me into the house. "I'm going to ignore the DUI for now because you are upset but if it happens again I am going to kick your ass. Is that clear?" He raised his eyebrow going to the kitchen to start on the pancakes.

"Crystal" I nodded heading for the stairs to go and clean up.

 **A/N Okkayyyyy, I know that I had stories open already but I am seriously struggling with muse and having a super shitty time. I need to write and I love reading reviews so this is my fix. I hope you all enjoy the story and I would love to know what you think :) Lauren xx**


	2. Chapter 2

*****************************ONE YEAR LATER*****************************

I ran my hand over my hair smoothing it back as I put on my baseball cap ready for the game. I pushed up the sleeves of my shirt as I bounced out to my car to head over and pick up Cooper from Bella's new place. We had come to an arrangement that he would stay with me for the full weekend and I could take him whenever I wanted for family events. It killed me not being around to see him every single day but right now I would take whatever I could get. Bella had settled into a new house with trimmed rose bushes and an evenly cut lawn with her new partner Mike Newton. It had stuck like a knife in my chest when Alice had broken the news to me but I could only imagine that she was having some sort of mental break down. He wasn't her type by any sense of the word and Cooper hated everything that he did. I pulled my black Mustang up beside Mike's white SUV trying my hardest not to pull a face as the sight of his salmon pink sweater caught my eye. I glanced over the top of my sunglasses at him with a roll of my eyes watching Bella step around him with a smile on her face, she was a completely different person to the woman I had married. Her once wild curls were smoothed into a ponytail and her ripped jeans and cropped shirts had been replaced by something straight from Martha Stewart's wardrobe. What was she doing? Was she trying to prove a point? Was this how grown up's acted now?

"You are late" Mike commented right off the bat as I pushed myself out of the car with a slight smirk.

"I'm so glad that your day revolves around my schedule. Good to know" I couldn't help the cocky demeanor that just oozed from my pores when I was around Mike. I stepped around him giving his cheek a little slap as I entered the house to grab everything that we would need for the weekend. My eyes lit up seeing Cooper sitting on the bottom step in his shorts and baseball shirt with his bronze hair hidden under his matching baseball cap. I knelt down holding my arms open for him as he leapt to his feet running over with a toothy grin which showed off the dimples in his cheeks. "Hi, Monkey" I picked him up kissing over his face playfully making him giggle as he held onto my shirt tightly.

"Baseball time!" He yelled scrunching his nose pushing my face away from him. "Your beard hurts"

"Oh? You don't like it?" I teased rubbing my cheek on his playfully earning myself a disapproving look from Mike who was standing in the lobby with his hands pushed into the pockets of his khaki slacks.

"Be careful, Coopster" He said taking off his baseball cap to mess up his hair.

"No, No" Cooper warned hiding his head against my neck away from Mike's grasp. I couldn't help but let the smug smile cover my face as I picked up his weekend bag carrying them out to the car. "Now it's messy" He complained with a disheartened huff as he smoothed his little hands over his hair.

"Hey, Alice Cooper has crazy hair and so does your Daddy. It's all cool" I reassured him strapping him into his seat with a grin which was the mirror image of his own.

"Is that why you called him Cooper" Mike asked glancing between Bella and I. "Alice Cooper?"

"Well Iggy Pop was taken" I shrugged dropping the bag of clothes into the trunk smirking a little seeing Bella's hidden smile.

"Don't give him too much sugar and please stick to his bedtime" Bella sighed softly leaning in to the car kissing his cheek saying her goodbyes for the next two days. "You cut your hair.." She smiled softly smoothing her hands over the front of her lilac dress once we were left alone.

"Alice said that I should try a different look. She is trying to get me to date" I rested back against the car seeing her face fall slightly at the mention of a date. "What? You ended this and shacked up with a professional Ass-hat"

"He isn't...I didn't say anything. Good for you if you have a date" She shook her head glancing towards the house watching Mike for a moment.

"Answer me a question. Why are you dressed like this? You know and I know that this isn't you at all" I rolled my eyes motioning to her clothes. "Have a great missionary sex and spicy mayonnaise fuelled weekend" I laughed slightly climbing into the car turning on our favourite playlist heading over to meet Jasper and Emmett at the stadium. Cooper talked non stop on our long drive to the baseball game and I couldn't deny that I loved hearing everything that he hated about Michael Newton. He had covered every detail from putting the jelly on top of the peanut butter to making him wear matching socks. I knew that Mike wasn't a bad guy but it was my job as the ex husband to hate every fibre of my being.

 **()()()()()()()()()**

I draped my arm around the back of Coopers seat at the Yankees stadium while we waited for the game to start. I couldn't help but smile watching him nibbling on his hotdog as he rested against my side with his eyes scanning the crowd in front of us. I took a sip of my beer letting my hand run through his hair brushing it out of his eyes.

"He is adorable" A woman commented from beside me as she leaned forward getting a look at Cooper with a warm smile on her face.

"Oh, thanks...don't let him fool you though" I laughed softly watching him scrunch his nose at my comment.

"I'm Jessica" The woman offered her hand out to me with a flutter of her lashes. I took her hand in mine with a little nod and a polite smile.

"Edward" I introduced myself letting my eyes roam over her body, I hadn't even considered the idea of entertaining another woman since I had broken up with Bella. Jessica had an infectious smile which lit up her entire face and her sandy blonde hair hit just below her shoulders to frame her face. "Who are you here with?"

"Just my friend. She had a spare ticket because her boyfriend has the stomach flu" She explained as she took a sip of her soda.

"Poor guy. This is our family ritual and Coop gets kind of angsty if he doesn't get his hotdog and slushie" I laughed a little glancing over at Jasper and Emmett who were sitting wide eyed like school girls. They had been bugging me for weeks to finally dip my toe in the water and go on a date with at least one woman. I chatted with Jessica for a little while longer until the game began and it was time to do our victory dance as we inched closer to winning the game. "Stay with Uncle Em, I'm going to get some more drinks. Kay?" I ruffled his hair as he bounced towards Emmett moving to sit in his lap while he gulped down more of his blue slushie. I jogged up the stairs behind Jasper heading over to the refreshment counter going to join the line.

"Are you going to ask Jessica on a date?" Jasper quizzed giving me a nudge with his elbow.

"Nah, I'm busy and I just don't have time for anyone right now. Besides, I'm spending time with you guys and Coop just needs somewhere normal right now" I began my train of excuses watching Jasper's blue eyes roll with every one that fell from my mouth.

"Blah blah blah. You are a young and good looking guy. Bella broke up with you and that sucks ass but you need to just give it a try" He insisted before turning to put in our order resting his elbow on the counter "You don't have to marry the girl. Just go for a drink and some dinner? Maybe make out with her?"

"I don't know, Jas"

"What is the worst that is going to happen? Bella and Mr Sugar Free Cereal find out that you have been dating?"

"Sugar free cereal?" I snorted running my hand over my stubble laughing softly at his new name for Mike.

"Yes. That is exactly what that guy is. Who needs sleeping pills when you have Mike around? I'll come over and watch Coop. He won't even know that you are gone"

"Fine...if he wakes up and he needs me you have to call me straight away, kay?" I sighed holding out my fist to him, a proud grin appeared on his face as he gave me a fist bump.

"You have my word, Captain"

 **()()()()()()()()()**

I knew exactly how my date with Jessica was going to go down and I had no idea why I was even bothering to do my hair. I still wasn't ready to move on from Bella even after she had fallen in to the arms of Mike so easily after our break up it only made me wonder how long she had been having second thoughts about me. I fixed my hair in the mirror taking a deep breath heading for the door smiling a little hearing Jasper reading the rest of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory to Cooper after tucking him up in bed. I slipped out of the door closing it behind me quietly to head out to the restaurant where I had arranged to meet Jessica. I offered Jess a smile as took a sip of her white wine giving me a little wave as she sat at the table in the little seafood restaurant, she had her hair in soft curls and her black dress showed off just enough cleavage to entice me in.

"Hey, you look great" I commented leaning down kissing her cheek before taking my seat across from her ordering a beer from the waitress as she passed.

"So do you. Where did you travel from?" Jess asked as she popped a piece of bread into her mouth.

"I live in Brooklyn right now. I used to have a little place in Amityville when I lived with Cooper's mom but now I'm there...I'm sorry I should have just left it at Brooklyn" I sighed deeply picking up the menu mentally scalding myself for even mentioning Bella.

"I could not live there knowing that the haunted house is there" She laughed brushing off the mention of my ex wife like she had just swatted a fly. "I live in Chelsea right now. I am working for my Dad at his law firm so a nice apartment is one of the perks."

"The haunting was the reason we moved there. We wanted to see the house and we were horror obsessed so it seemed like a great idea" I nodded biting my lip trying to piece together my excuse to leave. Jess seemed like a great girl but I couldn't give her what she needed...that was until I looked up from my menu and caught sight of Bella and Mike walk into the restaurant hand in hand. My heart twisted in my chest watching them follow the waiter over to their intimate table in the corner of the restaurant with flickering candlelight.

"Sir? What can I get you?" The waitress asked with a slight quirk of her thick brow, I snapped my attention to her fumbling with the menu again.

"Sorry, could I get the tuna. Thanks" I gave the young girl an apologetic smile before I tried to turn my attention back to Jessica who was twirling her hair around her finger giving me her best flirtatious look. It was quickly becoming clear what she had in store for me tonight and right now I was happy to jump at the chance. I took a few gulps of beer stealing another glance in Bella's direction while I settled into comfortable conversation with my date. Bella traced her finger tip around her wine glass her eyes scanning the restaurant while Mike lectured her about something that was enough to make her eyes glaze over. Her cheeks flushed slightly when she finally caught sight of me, although she had insisted that she had fallen out of love with me there were moments when I still saw a flicker of the passion that she once held for me.

"I'll be right back.." I patted Jessica's hand heading towards the bathroom a little smirk twitching on my lips hearing the sound of heels behind me. "What a coincidence" I said turning to Bella as she pushed me through the backdoor out into the little smoking area. I stumbled back through the door with a laugh holding onto the wall to steady myself.

"Where is Coop?" Bella challenged trying her best to keep up her stern attitude.

"I left him in front of the TV watching a documentary about Ted Bundy with a six pack of beers and some cheetos" I said sarcastically slipping my phone out of my pocket to check for any calls from Jasper. "Jas is watching him while i'm on my date"

"She seems nice" Her face softened slightly with a soft sigh. "Where did you meet her?"

"She was sitting next to me at the ball game. Her name is Jessica and she is a lawyer" I boasted trying my best to put on a proud smile but the look on Bella's face was enough to strip away to facade. "You could come to the games with us again if you wanted to"

"No, it is your thing now. Besides, you wouldn't want Mike there" She shrugged reaching up fixing the collar of my shirt.

"I wasn't aware that you guys were now sewn together"

"You may not like it but he is apart of the family now too"

"Do you love him? I don't mean like you would love a pizza or a new pair of shoes. Do you really love him?" I raised my eyebrow resting back against the wall pushing my hands into my pockets to resist the urge to pull her into my arms.

"He is a good guy and he really is great with Cooper...he also doesn't drink" She smirked slightly looking up into my eyes stepping a little closer. I reached out for her hand brushing my thumb over her knuckles pulling her towards me. "He also brushes his hair…" She whispered running her hands up my chest to snake her arms around my neck.

"Hair brushing is so overrated" I mumbled resting my hand on her cheek tilting her head up slightly giving me access to her full lips. I leaned in hearing her breath catch in her throat when our lips finally met in a tender and loving kiss. My heart flipped in my chest feeling her kissing me back her body melting against mine like butter sliding down hot toast, I knew that she still loved me.

"We should get back.." Bella wet her lips pulling back slightly to compose herself, her cheeks were now flushed pink and her pupils dilated as she looked up at me for a moment before stepping back to fix her lipstick.

"Come on, Martha Stewart" I smirked heading back inside laughing softly feeling a sharp slap on my shoulder.

"Stop calling me that. This outfit is what grown up women wear now."

"If you are leading a bible reading. Enjoy your tuna" I squeezed her side softly as we headed our separate ways to take our seats with our dates.

 **A/N Ohhh the feeling is still there. What will happen with Jess? Will he move on? Will Bella stay faithful? Let me know what you think! Lauren xx**


	3. Chapter 3

What did the kiss mean? Why did she kiss me back? It was only a couple of seconds but it was the feeling that I had craved for months, the feeling of her lips against mine while the scent of her perfume clouded my mind. Even after the kiss she proceeded to sit down and eat her tuna and noodles with her new boyfriend. I had learned to accept that she had found someone better and slightly more responsible than me to finally settle down with but that kiss had just stirred up my emotions. I tried to keep my mind focused on the girl who had agreed to be my date even after finding out about all of my baggage, I knew that Jessica was exactly what I needed if I was ever going to get out of my slump. Bella was now just a chapter in my story and I had to begin the next chapter with Jessica.

"Do you promise to be really good today? We are meeting someone new and she is pretty excited" I explained to Cooper as we walked hand in hand towards the park to meet Jess. "I promise that she is nice, she even had a gift for you"

"I promise...is it a car?" Cooper asked looking up at me swinging our hands as we walked.

"I highly doubt it, Bud" I laughed softly messing up his hair playfully a little smile reaching my lips as I set eyes on Jessica who was sitting on the park bench looking out onto the other children while they played.

"I'm sorry we're late. Someone couldn't decide if he needed the bathroom" I laughed nervously as she pushed herself to her feet and straightening out her pastel pink jean shorts.

"That's alright. Hi, I'm Jessica" Jess said warmly holding out her hand to Coop. "I'm your Daddy's friend"

"He said you kissed" He frowned slightly taking her pinky finger starting to shake it. "He used to kiss Mommy. One time-" He began before I swiftly swooped him cutting him off. I knew exactly what story was coming next and I really didn't need my potential girlfriend to know about being caught on Christmas eve fumbling on the couch with Bella.

"Okay, that's enough of that. Why don't you go play and I'll be right here" I nodded pushing him along towards the park earning myself a scowl from him.

"That sounded juicy" She laughed sitting down tucking her bouncy curls behind her ear. "I know I already said it but he really is adorable"

"He's certainly something" I chuckled sitting beside her running my hand through my hair keeping my eyes on Cooper as he ran around the park with a huge grin on his face. "I want to take you out again. I feel like I wasn't entirely present and I just...I was kind of a dick"

"Edward, I get it. Of course seeing your ex is going to throw you off" She sighed softly shuffling closer taking my hand in hers. "You told him about our kiss?" She asked with a raise of her eyebrow with a smirk.

"I told my brother and he was supposed to be doing his counting exercises" I shook my head running my hand over my face feeling my cheeks burning with a blush. "Cooper, not my brother. Although he does have a tendency to be a little slow" I teased feeling her eyes move to my lips as she shuffled a little closer. I stole a last glance to check that my child hadn't been kidnapped before returning my attention back to Jess, I rested my hand on her cheek brushing her hair behind her ear as I leaned in kissing her softly.

 **()()()()()()()()()**

 **BPOV**

How was Edward still at the forefront of my mind? I had somehow managed to push him out of my thoughts when I had started dating Mike but there was still something missing. Mike was the son of my Dad's work colleague and he fit the description perfectly of who my Father thought that I should marry. He was from a good family, he had never stepped a foot out of line, he had a steady job and most of all he was as vanilla as they came. He was the exact opposite of the man who I once called my best friend as well as my husband. Edward was exciting and he wasn't scared to make a fool of himself for the sake of giving someone else a laugh. We had travelled around the country visiting different music concerts and sleeping in everything from dirty motels to the backseat of his car, when we had started to date he made me feel alive. I bit my lip looking at myself in the mirror of the bathroom after taking a long soak in the tub-I hardly recognised the woman that stood staring back at me. I turned slightly to get a look at the tattoo on the back of my shoulder my heart fluttering slightly seeing the words written across my skin. Edward and I had decided to get a matching tattoo while we were in Tennessee and consequently the night that Cooper was conceived.

"Here's Johnny.." I read quietly with a slight laugh brushing my fingertips over the tattoo with a shake of my head.

"Did you say something?" Mike asked stepping into the bathroom pulling his pyjama shirt over his head and smoothing out his golden hair.

"Nothing, I'll be right there" I let my damp hair fall around my shoulders again starting to moisturise my face with a little sigh. "Are your parents still coming to the party?" I asked casually watching him putting in his retainers to stop him from grinding his teeth in his sleep...if they didn't get the sexual juices flowing I really don't know what else would.

"Of course. They can't wait to give Coopster his gift. Edward is still coming I assume?" He asked clearing his throat as part of his nervous habit.

"Edward and all of his family" I nodded dropping my towel to change into my pyjamas in the hope that the sight of my body might spark a fire in him. From the first time that Mike and I had slept together it had been nothing but missionary in the dark on a Saturday night when we both get the sufficient amount of sleep the next morning. I craved the hunger and passion that Edward held for me, the need to grab each other at any free moment and just devour one another. We used to race through the chores of the day and tire Cooper out for his afternoon nap just to get a moment alone in the laundry room or the pantry. Although Mike was sweet and polite he never seemed like he had a desire to take our physical relationship to the next level.

 **()()()()()()()()()**

The day was July 13th and it was officially our little boys fifth birthday and I had never felt a bigger mix of emotions. I loved seeing him growing up but I wanted him to stay a tiny baby with crazy hair forever. He had chosen a jungle themed party with a tiger costume to match the decor. I couldn't help but laugh as he bounced around the house while we finished prepping the mountain of cupcakes and pizza. The whole garden was consumed by a bouncy castle and enough games to keep a smile on everyone's face, the tables and chairs were decorated with green balloons and banners announcing his birthday.

"I think we are all set" Mike nodded leaning in pecking my lips as he passed with a plate of sandwiches.

"All set" I nodded hearing the chatter of Edward's family when they pulled up outside needing no invitation to come right into the house. My whole face lit up when Esme stepped into the house instantly holding her arms open for me, I almost pranced over to her as I hugged her tightly with a little laugh seeing her zebra print dress with matching ears. "You look so amazing. How did I guess that you would all make an effort?" I teased watching the rest of the family entering in their jungle outfits but the icing on the cake was Emmett in his gorilla suit.

"Oh please don't ask how hot it is in that suit. We haven't heard anything else" Esme rolled her eyes with a laugh as she ran her fingers through my curls with a fond smile. "You always look so beautiful"

"Thank you..Edward isn't here yet but you know where everything is. Cooper is out in the yard terrorising Mike" I laughed softly closing the door behind them hearing another loud snarl as Cooper announced his pounce onto his Uncle Emmett. "Did he say what time he would be here? I thought he would have driver over with you"

"He said he was picking up Jessica and then coming over" She nodded going through to the garden getting herself a glass of juice. I felt my stomach twist as the jealousy bubbled inside of me, I knew full well that I didn't have any grounds to be jealous but he hadn't mentioned anything about bringing his new girlfriend. I shook my head going to join the party guests to try and busy myself with magic tricks and cake but I couldn't keep the image of Edward and another woman out of my head.

"I heard that it is someone's birthday!" Edward's familiar voice announced as he made his way out into the garden with a huge blue box in his arms, my eyes almost fell out of my head seeing him dressed head to toe in a full zoo keeper outfit complete with socks and hat. "This is from me and Jess got you a gift too" He smiled kissing over Cooper's face stepping back to watch him open the gift and resting his hand on the back of his new lady friend. I took a sip of my pineapple juice letting my eyes up and down her outfit trying to find any kind of flaw.

"Thank you for inviting me to your party" Jessica smiled handing over the present with a musical laugh. She was dressed in a matching outfit to Edward's with a skirt and knee socks which was perfectly topped off by a rolled up map and binoculars.

"Go introduce yourself" Esme whispered to me with a wink obviously picking up and the green monster which was seething inside of me. "She is really sweet...you might actually like her"

"Jess? Hi, I'm Bella" I put on my most convincing smile as I held my hand out to her trying to keep my gaze away from Edward who was consumed with chasing Emmett and Cooper around the yard.

"Hi, I've heard so much about you. I hope you don't mind that I came along...Cooper asked me and I couldn't say no" Jess laughed softly shaking my hand politely. "You did a really great job. Everything looks so great"

"My partner helped out a lot too...so are things with you and Edward getting serious?" I raised my eyebrow trying to keep my tone as casual as possible. I took my seat beside Esme leaving an open seat for the new addition to the family, I watched with a deep sigh as she greeted the rest of the family members with the sunny smile never leaving her face. How could I be acting like this? She was perfect for Cooper and I couldn't wish for a nicer woman to be around him, I had no hold over Edward anymore and I had no right to be jealous. He was finally happy with someone else. The rest of the afternoon was spent racing around the yard while water balloons were thrown and we rolled around in the sandpit, I grabbed one of the last water balloons with an evil smile setting my sights on Mike who was leaning against the fence chatting with his parents.

"Oh Michael" I called in a sing song voice edging closer to him seeing the disapproving look on his face

"Bella, I am having a conversation right now" He scalded with a heavy sight as he turned his attention back to his parents.

"You're in trouble…" Edward sang from behind me which was quickly followed by his contagious laugh. "Sucks to be you!" He yelled tossing the orange water balloon at me making it burst all over my back.

"Oh you are in trouble now!" I squealed chasing him along the lawn trying my best to aim the balloon at the back of his head. "You can't run that fast" I gasped trying to catch my breath leaning back against the large tree out of the sight of everyone else. Edward wandered back over to me with a smug smile and a cocky bounce in his walk.

"Do you surrender?" He asked resting his hand by my head propping himself up beside me. "You really just want to wear this kick ass hat. I know your game" I posed playfully making his eyes smolder and pouting his lips.

"You got me. That has been my master plan all along" I chuckled taking his hand off of his head putting it on. "Don't try and tell me that I'm not rocking this look"

"Perfect as always" He nodded in approval looking down at me with a twinkle in his green eyes. "Do you think that we should talk about the kiss in the restaurant?"

"I was hoping that you didn't remember" I sighed playing with the hem of my dress nervously keeping my eyes fixed on the grass under my feet. "It was just one of those things. Something that we shouldn't have done and we shouldn't do anymore" I stated in the hope of convincing myself and Edward. "We are friends and that is all"

"That is all" He nodded pushing his hands into his pockets. "We should get back to the party, friend"

"Let's do that, buddy" I stole a glance at him seeing a slight sadness in his eyes the flirtatious and cocky smile that once sat on his face was now replaced with the same look that I had seen one too many times over the last few months. We both had to move in and forget about the passion that was once so evident between us if we were ever going to move on.

 **A/N Are they playing with fire? Do you like Jess? Will they kiss again? Who knows! Let me know what you think! Lauren xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

"You are invited to witness the marriage of Irina Vivian Cavendish and Laurent Victor Boucher" I began to read out loud as I slipped the ivory parchment from the envelope scrunching my nose in distaste as the pastel pink and lilac butterflies fluttered to the ground. "Paris? Really? How original" I huffed dropping the invitation onto the coffee table as I skulked towards the fridge to grab a cold beer before it was time to open up the bar. I hadn't realized it but after the break down of my own marriage I had become numb to any kind of romance or notion of weddings. I had spent my first valentine's day as a single guy sitting on my couch in my boxers with a mountain of fried chicken and enough beer to fill a swimming pool. I brought the bottle to my lips gulping down the satisfyingly bubbly liquid feeling my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"I assume that you have received the invitation too" I said immediately knowing that my sister would be ready and fully prepared to talk me into the international trip. "I'm not flying all the way to France for one day. I have a bar to run"

"Oh stop. It will be really fun if all of us go" Alice sighed softly obviously less than impressed by my attitude towards the whole event. "I am going to assume that she wants Cooper there too. I am doing a seven hour flight with a five year old"

"You won't have to do it alone. Bella has been invited too"

"That was really your opener to try and convince me to come? The most romantic city in the world with my ex wife and her new boyfriend" I snorted tearing up the paper tossing it into the trash as I grabbed my jacket to head down to the bar. "She fast tracked a six week divorce, forgive me if it is still a little sore"

"You could bring your own lady friend. Jessica would love it and you just know that Mom won't let you duck out of this one"

"Why is Bella invited anyway? Irina is my cousin" I batted back starting the walk through the streets ready for opening time.

"Bella divorced you but she didn't just get dragged and dropped out of the family. You are coming. I'll see you at Mom's tomorrow. Love you!" She sang down the phone with a laugh before hanging up leaving me to sulk. I dropped my phone in my back pocket as I started to open up the bar that I had finally opened by myself after the dust had settled with Bella. I was tiptoeing around the edge of depression and severely in danger of falling into the black hole until I was pulled to my senses by my Dad. He had loaned me the money to set up The Coop which was everything that I loved in life. It had beer, liquor, live music, great food and the best of all it was named after the most important person in my life. The interior was dark with leather seating and hardwood floors which was complemented by the band posters and neon lights which provided the only light for now.

"Evening, Boss" Victoria said with a smile as she dropped her purse in the back room before pulling her fiery hair into a bun on top of her head. "Jimmy is going to be a little later tonight. His landlord is being a real ass over last months rent" She began to explain while she wiped down the bar getting ready for service.

"James has been late twice this week already. He is on his last chance, Vic" I warned earning myself a roll of her deep brown eyes. "I'm serious. I don't need this shit right now"

"He is just having a hard time that's all. Come on, Boss. Can't you show him just a little love?" She wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk.

"He is exactly my type but feel free to do whatever you do together on my behalf" I nodded as I climbed onto the stage starting to get everything ready for the band of the night. The night was soon in full swing and the customers were pouring in while the sound of guitars and drums filled the air. I pushed through the crowd going to head outside for some air when I set my eyes on Bella as she stepped through the door with a nervous look on her face. I stepped behind a group of men hoping to stay covered by their shuffling bodies as they bounced around to the music spilling their beer all over the freshly cleaned floor. Her freshly pressed sensible clothes seemed to be a thing of the past tonight and she had opted for an oversized t-shirt which showed off just the right amount of leg with a pair of biker boots with her hair in a mess of brunette curls that I had fallen in love with. "Just be a man" I whispered to myself ducking out from my hiding place following her through the crowd towards the bar.

"Hi..did you follow me?" Bella quizzed when she finally caught sight of me.

"You are in my bar, remember? What can I do for you?" I asked casually trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

"Are you going to the wedding?" She yelled over the music as the next song began. "Hang on" She huffed as she leaned up on her tiptoes draping her arm around my neck to talk in my ear. "Alice said that you werent"

"Are you?" I tucked her hair behind her ear smiling a little feeling her body pressing against mine just a little too close. I finally dared to rest my hand on her back letting my eyes close to take in the moment that I had missed for so long.

"Not if you're not going to go...we should go" She nodded playing with the back of my hair finally pulling back to look up into my eyes. "It is only fair, right?"

"We really need a drink" I said simply taking her hand leading her around to the back of the bar. "Anything you want and I'll do it" My cocky attitude was back in action as I handed over the cocktail menu to her laughing softly as she rolled her eyes dramatically with a smile.

"Alright, Tom Cruise. Let me see" She tapped her lips letting her eyes scan the menu. "Ginny Hendrix? Really?" She scoffed running her hand over her face with a groan.

"What? I thought it was funny?" I smirked starting to make the drink for her doing my best to show off my mixology skills. It didn't matter how much time passed I still felt the need to try and impress her with anything that I did, my Mother said that I was addicted to peacocking in front of her but I just put it down to overwhelming self pride. "Where is Mr pisses on his own testicles tonight?" I quirked my eyebrow squeezing the lime into the glass.

"It isn't _that_ small" She shrugged folding her arms over her chest keeping her eyes fixed on the drink.

"Ah-ha! So you admit that it is small! Don't try and take it back now" I laughed squeezing her sides making her squirm and giggle as she tried to protest. "How small? Please tell me" I pleaded fluttering my eyelashes playfully.

"Not a chance"

"I guess I will try and take a look in Paris" I grabbed a beer taking a couple of sips watching her chewing her lower lip and her hips moved slightly to the music. "Think you still know how to move" I asked taking her hand in mine.

"I might be a little rusty.."

"Let's go shake some ass" I chuckled pulling her towards the front of the stage with the rest of the crowd while they drunkenly bounced and danced around to the music. I instantly felt like I was home when Bella draped her arm around my neck moving her body against mine in time with the music. If I didn't go for it now then I never would. Now was my chance and I had to take it and run. I needed my wife back even if it was just for a couple of hours. My hand slipped from the small of her back to rest on her ass the familiar sense of pride washing through me feeling her respond almost instantly with a roll of her hips.

"Edward.." She called over the music lifting her eyes to meet mine her full lips parting slightly, I could see the cogs turning in her head as she ran through the pros and cons of kissing me.

"I know" I smiled a little leaning in kissing her softly at first hoping not to push the boundaries and lose out of my chance. Before I had another second to ponder my next move her lips covered mine in a passionate kiss her hands tangling in my hair. I couldn't fight back the groan that escaped my mouth as I slid my hand under the material of her dress to caress the soft skin of her thigh. The world seemed to disappear and the music became nothing more than a faint echo in my ears the only thing I could focus on was the intoxicating feeling of Bella's familiar kiss and the scent of her coconut shampoo.

"I need some air" She murmured against my lips as she pulled away keeping her fingers linked with mine as I lead her out through the back to the staff break area. We had makeshift tables and chairs made from beer crates with a homemade ashtray made out of a beer bottle resting on the window ledge. "Nice place you have here" She laughed softly pulling me back into her arms her lips finding mine again as we stumbled back to rest against the building. Her next move almost knocked me right off of my feet, I pulled back resting my forehead against hers catching my breath watching her in awe as she unfastened the front of my jeans.

"You sure?" I asked in voice which was thick with hunger for the woman who clearly needed me as much as I needed her.

"Mhm" She nodded not wasting another moment her eyes finally tearing away from my crotch to look me at me. "You?" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper her eyes still filled with a burning fire that I had seen so many times before.

"Always" I laughed softly kissing her again the heat building between us in a matter of seconds. We had a passion and a hunger for one another that I had never known with another person. I craved the feeling of her warm skin against mine as she moaned my name and tangled her fingers in my hair. I slid my hands under her dress to tug down her purple lace thong shoving the material into the back pocket of my jeans before lifting her up with ease to press her back against the wall.

"Oh god...Edward…" She gasped hooking her legs around my hips as I slid into her making her body tremble. It was like no time had passed as our bodies moved together in perfect sync, it was like we could read eachother like a book. My lips worked over her neck sucking below her ear making her moan my name again in a voice that made me weak at the knees.

"You're...oh fuck" I groaned feeling my whole body tingle as she clenched around me her grip tightening on my neck the feeling of her nails digging into my skin in desperation was enough to send me over the edge. I kept my face hidden in her neck my eyes closing as the white spots burst before my eyes.

"Oh my god" She laughed quietly brushing my hair back off of my forehead as she leaned in kissing me lightly unlocking her legs from my body. I rolled away with a smirk immediately fixing the front of my jeans to avoid the embarrassment of Victoria or James coming outside and catching me in all of my glory. "Well I didn't expect to do that with you tonight" She said after a couple of seconds of silence her cheeks still flushed with a mixture of ecstacy and embarrassment. It didn't matter how many different positions she had been bent in to or how many different foods that I had eaten off of her naked body she always felt embarrassed after we had sex. It was just another thing that I loved about her.

"Tell me about it...roll on the wedding" I ran my hand through my hair leaning over to peck her lips.

"I should get going. Cooper probably has Mike tied to a chair with a mousetrap in his crotch or something. I'll call you?" She offered me a smile as she turned to slip around the side of the building leaving me in the dim lighting of the street. Did she regret it? Was it as amazing for her as it was for me? Was this all just one stupid mistake? I shook my head with a sight heading back inside to finish the rest of the night and serve the last of the customers before closing time rolled around. I slipped on my leather jacket after cleaning up the spilled alcohol and broken glasses before locking up the bar to head home. I had been told on more than one occasion by my Mother to take a cab home but the words hadn't quite made their way into my head yet. I wet my lips picking up the pace hearing a group of footsteps behind me as someone followed me through the shortcut to my apartment. My heart began to hammer in my chest as I caught sight of three shadows appear on the pavement as we were illuminated by the street light.

"Guys, come on. I don't have anything you could want.." I finally dared myself to spin around to face the group of men that had obviously chosen me as their target for the night. The three men kept their faces covered by their hoods and I was suddenly very aware of the weapons which were grasped fighting in their fists. I knew that I was going to be stripped of every dime that I had but I couldn't bare the thought of losing the photos that I had captured of Cooper. I suddenly felt a sharp burst of pain on the side of my head as I fell to the ground the last memory of the night was the feeling of the warm blood trickling along my cheekbone as the vicious attack began.

 **A/N DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Did you enjoy? Let me know what you think! Lauren xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

Who was I? I never imagined myself as the woman who would cheat on her boyfriend but apparently when Edward Cullen was involved I just couldn't help myself. I ran my hand over my face with a heavy sigh trying to think of anything other than the feeling of his body against mine, I shouldn't crave the feeling of his hands on my thighs of the feeling of his lips on mine but he was like a drug to me. I glanced over at Mike as he grumbled in his sleep while he shuffled around trying to get himself comfortable. I had to remember how good of a guy Mike really was and he was exactly what my parents wanted for me. The sun was beginning to break through the clouds as the hours crept towards daybreak. I pulled the blankets up around me in an attempt to enjoy my last hour of sleep before Cooper hopped out of the bed and whipped around the house like a whirlwind again.

"Turn it off" Mike groaned against the pillow his body jerking as my phone began to ring and vibrate against the dresser. I shuffled out of bed frowning a little seeing Jaspers name lighting up my home screen.

"Hello? Is everything alright?" I asked quietly grabbing my robe as I dashed out of the room heading into the bathroom.

"Bella, hey. I'm sorry to call I know it's early...or late...anyway. Something happened to Edward, he is in the hospital" Jasper began to explain in his calming southern tone that did nothing to soothe me this time. "A cab driver found him in the ally. It looks like he was attacked on his way home from the bar. He is still out right now but Esme said that you would want to know"

"What...where is he? I'm coming now" I rambled as I ran back to the bedroom grabbing my jeans and sweater. "I'll be there. Tell him that I am coming" My voice cracked as the tears filled my eyes as I hung up the phone. I slipped my feet into my white converse before hurrying down to my car putting my foot down on the gas. The drive towards the hospital was one that I never expected to be making after the nights events, my heart constricted in my chest as I sobbed quietly my palms becoming sweaty as the thoughts of what I would find swarmed my mind. I kicked the car door closed before running through the hallway towards the elevator starting to frantically jab the button for the fourth floor. "Come on…" I whispered to myself glancing up at the numbers which seemed to tick past at an agonisingly slow pace. I almost fell over my own feet when the doors finally slid open letting me out into the corridor like a bull in to the ring.

"Bella, down here" Alice's thick voice called over to me as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve with a sob. "Emmett is with him right now. He is resting but he is okay" She began to explain as she hugged me tightly.

"What happened to him? Do they know how long he was there?" I asked hugging her back starting to feel myself finally sobering up from my frantic dash to his bedside.

"He remembers three men following him and then just nothing. The driver said that he was stone cold when he found him so he has been there a few hours. You should go see if he is awake" She nodded pulling back ushering me towards his room. I bit my lower lip stepping towards the door looking through the window at the scene in front of me. Edward was laying on the bed with the yellow blanket tucked around him like a baby in a crib, his beautiful face was now bruised deep purple and his left eye was swollen shut. I took in a deep breath finally daring myself to go inside offering Emmett a half smile.

"You came.." Emmett breathed out in a strange sense of relief, I shrugged with a slight laugh watching him pushing himself out of his seat. "He keeps waking up and passing out. Just keep talking to him. I'll get you some coffee" He nodded patting his little brothers hand lightly taking one last look before he trudged out of the room going to busy himself with the coffee machine.

"Edward?" I whispered lowering myself into the plastic chair feeling the lump building in my throat. I kept my eyes fixed on his face hoping to see any sign of him regaining consciousness even if it was for a couple of seconds so he knew that I was there. "Sweetie, it's me..can you hear me? Of course not...I'm here. I am so sorry that I left you. I shouldn't have" I sobbed softly feeling the salty tears rolling down my cheeks as I traced shapes on the palm of his hand. "I haven't treated you how I should have..I let you believe that I didn't love you anymore but that has never been further from the truth" I whispered resting my cheek on his hand closing my eyes for a moment.

 **()()()()()()()()**

 **EPOV**

My whole body felt like I was being crushed in a vice but my head felt like it was about to pop off of my shoulders. Even with my eyes closed the whole room seemed to spin around like a fairground ride and I couldn't kick the nausea. My brows pulled together in a lazy frown feeling a hand clasped tightly around mine as I fought with my fear to open my eyes are face the pale pink walls once more. "Emmett.." I mumbled lazily finally opening my good eye seeing my brother sitting beside the bed with his hand on mine while he watched the little TV in the corner of the room.

"You're awake" Emmett announced with glittering eyes a huge grin covering his face again. "You have been out of it almost all day...you are going to hate your face"

"Is Dad around?" I wet my swollen lips my whole mouth as dry as sand. I tried to crane my neck around in search for the water jug that I hoped wasn't just a distant memory. "Water?"

"I drank that when they brought your lasagne. I'll go get more...should I show your lady friend inside?" He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows, I could only assume that he had invited Jessica to the show too. "I have your clothes. I assume that the lace panties don't belong to you?"

"Long story" I laughed before wincing feeling the stabbing pain in my side which quickly made me forget the joke.

"You can tell me about it while I am feeding you rice pudding and putting on your socks" He smirked slipping out of the room going on the hunt for any kind of beverage. I glanced up at the TV shaking my head slightly seeing Tyra Bank gracing my screen as she prowled around the country on the hunt for the next top model.

"Evening, sunshine" Bella teased quietly with a little laugh as she closed the door behind her. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she brushed my hair away from my eyes with a little sigh. I could see all of the tell tale signs that she had been crying and I knew that my next move would get me in to trouble but she needed to laugh.

"Nurse, is my wife here yet?" I asked in my hoarse voice trying to keep the vacant look in my eyes. I was already filled with pure guilt as her face twisted into a hurt expression her brown eyes becoming watery.

"You don't...I...I am...or I was your wife...Edward?" She bit her lip to stop it trembling as she pulled her hands back away from me.

"Babe, I'm joking" I smiled holding my hand out to her carefully taking her delicate hand in mine. "I'm sick. You can't be mad"

"You are such a shit" She scalded with a disapproving glare which was quickly washed away by her musical laugher. "Are you alright? When I heard I just...you're alright?"

"I'm ship shape and shiny" I nodded brushing my thumb over her knuckles. "I can't feel my legs but they said that I was going to be fitted for my wheelchair tomorrow"

"Please stop.." She shook her head with a defeated sigh. "Can I do anything?"

"Would it be wrong to ask for a little sugar?" I teased quietly tugging her down to my level instantly feeling comforted by the feeling of her warmth against me. Bella leaned in gingerly her lips meeting mine in a feather light kiss. I couldn't hold back from deepening the kiss shutting out the stinging pain in my cheek as she rested her hand on the side of my face giggling quietly against my lips.

"Munchkin, are you hungry?" My Mom asked walking straight into the room her eyes widening at the sight of her locking lips. "I'll get you a sandwich" She nodded backing out with an excited twinkle in her emerald eyes.

 **()()()()()()()()**

I had tried my best to hide the pain that my broken rib was causing me but Bella knew me better than anyone. She had picked up my winces and gasps as I got myself ready to go home. She had the nose of a bloodhound and there was no hiding from her. I glanced over at her as she drove towards my apartment drumming her fingers on the wheel along with the radio.

"You really didn't have to drive me home. I could have gotten a cab" I said simply wrapping my arms around myself seeing another bump coming up ahead of us.

"In sickness and in health, right?" She quirked her eyebrow with a comforting smile. "I'm going to be stopping by to check up on you after work. I'm going to make a few meals for you to freeze. Jasper is covering the bar and your Mom has cleaned up the apartment so you don't trip over your floordrobe"

"Given the chance you could rule the world. You don't have to check on me. What about Mike? He is going to just love knowing that you are hanging out with me" I snorted looking out of the window as we passed my bar the alleyway soon coming into view. "You know the worst thing? They took my wedding ring, fuckers"

"You keep that with you?" Bella asked biting her lower lip glancing over at me her eyes softening. "I have mine locked in my dresser"

"I kept it in my wallet with the photograph of Coop...which is also gone" I rested my head back against the leather seat. I hated to admit it to myself but I felt stripped of my privacy and I couldn't fight the embarrassment of being found in a bloody heap on the street. I had always been able to take care of myself but this time I was powerless to stop the thugs from taking the things that I held closest to my heart. Not only had they taken my money and phone but they now had the photo albums of my life and the gold wedding band that symbolised the happiest years of my life.

Bella had spent a couple of hours settling me in at home but she had darted out to pick up Cooper from her parents house. I was left alone with nothing but the whitenoise of the reality TV show that played on the TV and my own deafening thoughts. It had been all of three days since the attack and I had to admit that for the first time in my life I felt nervous about being by myself. I couldn't bring myself to call Emmett to come and babysit me and my parents would be busy with work. I had no option but to try and busy myself with anything that I could find. I pushed myself up from the couch with a heavy groan as I began my hobble towards the kitchen to warm up the soup that Bella had left on the stove. I jumped at the sound of my buzzer the spoon crashing to the ground covering my kitchen floor with the bright red tomato soup.

"Nice one, idiot" I grumbled as I shuffled towards the door pressing the intercom. "Hello?" I asked curiously hoping to hear a familiar and calming voice.

"Boss? It's James" A gruff voice answered immediately into the speaker. "Can I come up?"

"Is it about work? I'm kind of drugged up right now. Jasper is going to handle your wages for now" I explained with a little sigh hearing him jingling his keys nervously.

"I need to talk to you about something"

"Alright, You can help a guy out and clean up the soup too" I rolled my eyes unlocking the door leaving my front door on the latch for him to come right in. I took a deep breath starting my journey back to the kitchen hearing the hammer of footsteps heading towards my apartment.

"You said something about soup?" James asked pushing the door closed following me to the kitchen. The look on his face was one that I hadn't expect to see. Rather than the sight of horror which had covered the faces of my family members he looked like he had seen me in this state a million times over. I rested back against the counter watching him cleaning up my black tile floor doing his best to keep his gaze from meeting mine. "Did you call the police yet?"

"No, I've been a little busy trying to chew my food, breathe without choking and attempting to dress myself without the help of my ex wife" I said sarcastically starting to feel uneasy as he straightened up his icy eyes staring right at me. "Now I'm not the Long Island Medium but I have a feeling that you know exactly what happened to me" I couldn't hold it back any longer, James had always been a wild card and from the moment he had stepped through the door he set me on edge.

"What makes you say that? I went straight home with Vic.."

"James, I'm not a fucking imbecile. Seems a little suspicious don't you think? You are struggling with money, I chew your ass about work and then I get beaten to a pulp? Give me a fucking break here"

"Do you know what it is like to be desperate, huh?" He stepped closer his fists clenched his jaw now fixed in to a tight line.

"What are you going to do? Finish the job? Go ahead, you won't have to worry about rent if you are in a cell" I spat standing my ground making no attempt to run and hide from him but my stomach was churning and my heart hammered against my chest.

"You are lucky that I didn't finish you right then and there" He taunted through gritted teeth as he reached into the pocket of his jacket. "I figured I would give this back. It is worthless anyway" He grabbed my now empty wallet throwing it onto the counter my wedding band rolling out onto the counter. He was right the ring was completely worthless but it was priceless in my eyes. "I suggest that you keep your mouth shut"

"Are you done? My soup is ready" I kept my stiff upper lip as he shook his head with a cold chuckle. He turned on his heel to leave making sure to knock the pan of soup off of the stove and onto the kitchen floor leaving me in a puddle of tomato and red pepper goodness. My breath caught in my throat hearing my door slam closed to alert me that I was finally alone. I stumbled back against the wall my hands trembling slightly as I slid down the wall hiding my face in my arm as I tried to sober myself up from the fear that pulsed through my veins.

 **A/N They are creeping closer...will Edward tell anyone about James? Do you feel sorry for him or is it karma? Let me know what you think! Lauren xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

I had made the choice not to tell Jessica what had happened or that I would be slipping away for a week to Paris with my family. Although she was now a part of my life I couldn't bring myself to give myself over to her entirely. The fact was confirmed when I briefly woke up in the street hoping to be greeted by the one face that felt like home. The porcelain skinned face which was framed perfectly by a mess of mahogany curls was always the vision that I hoped to see when I woke up. I glanced over at the coffee seeing my phone screen lighting up again with another call from Jessica to plan another date. The truth was that after the altercation with James I couldn't bring myself to speak with anyone, I wanted to stay locked in my apartment until I was fighting fit again. My eyes closed as I rested my head back against the pillows on the couch to sleep away my afternoon yet again. I began to lull myself into another restless sleep before being jerked awake by the shirll ring of my buzzer.

"What now" I huffed hearing the jingle of keys in the lock assuming that it was my Mother coming over to check on me yet again. I glanced over the top of the black leather couch seeing the shape of a man stepping through the front door taking a quick look around my living room. My heart sunk in my chest when the mystery visior finally came in to view. Chief Charlie Swan stood at the foot of the couch studying me with his deep brown eyes with a look of confusion and disapproval on his aging face. "Uh, hey?...What do I owe the pleasure?" I raised my eyebrow slightly watching him take a seat in the armchair.

"Bella said that you had a little trouble and I wanted to come see how you are" Charlie said casually with a shrug of his broad shoulders. It was always a surprise to see him out of his police uniform, he seemed to enjoy wearing it around me as a gentle reminder that he had the power to arrest me. "I have to say that I have seen you looking better, Ed"

"I'm not too bad. I'm great actually. If this is about seeing Cooper I really don't need the grief right now" I began to argue my case with a defeated sigh. I knew that I had neglected my parental responsibilities for now but I had planned to make up every second of lost time.

"Woah there cowboy. Settle yourself down" Charlie shook his head with a throaty chuckle. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened" He explained as he slipped his notepad out of the pocket of his jersey jacket. "Your Dad told me that you can't remember anything, right?"

"You have been speaking to my Dad?" I raised my eyebrow pushing myself to sit up my whole face screwing up in discomfort. "Charlie, if I tell you something you have to promise me that you won't tell Bella. You know how she gets" I had to get it off of my chest if I was going to get back to my old self. Charlie watched me carefully with his red pen at the ready to scribble down the story I was about to tell him.

"This is just between you and me, Champ" He nodded in agreement with a slight smile.

"James Hunt and his girlfriend Victoria O'Shea were behind my attack. I haven't spoken with Vic yet but they are pretty much two peas in a pod..I was home alone a few nights ago and James came over. There had been some friction between the two of us at work because he had been late" I began to explain as I nodded for Charlie to follow me into the kitchen where my wallet was still laid out on the counter with my wedding band beside it.

"Did he bring this with him?" Charlie questioned starting to dig through my draws in the search of a bag to put them in. "Do you have any baggies?"

"Dude, I barely have bread and milk" I laughed slightly. "Hang on, don't judge me. Just remember that I haven't been married to your daughter in a year" I called over my shoulder heading for the bedroom taking out the box of condoms from my bedside table.

"Is this you making a move on me? What do you propose we do with condoms?" He questioned with a shake of his head watching me take one out of the box and ripping the foil with my teeth. "You know that is the most common way of ripping a condom, right?"

"Hence why you have a beautiful grandchild today. We wash the lube off and then you can use the condom as a glove. Simple" I explained as if it was completely obvious but Charlie's face did not show any other emotion than confusion and bewilderment.

"You never failed to amaze me and I was never sure if I was in awe by you or just utter confusion" He scoffed slightly getting to work on washing out out makeshift evidence bags for now. "I don't want you to speak them until I have looked in to this. I'll be in touch with you in the next few days"

 **()()()()()()()()**

I had finally put on my big girl pants and arranged to meet Jessica for a drink to try and explain everything that had happened. I had to admit that I was hoping that she would stand me up so she would be free of me and the baggage that I dragged around with me. I had opted for a loose fitting t-shirt with a pair of ripped jeans my hair still in a floppy style, I hadn't even attempted to try and tame it this time. I stepped into the bar seeing her instantly at one of the high tables with a diet coke in hand. Her blue eyes widened in horror when she set sight on my face which was now bruised a deep purple.

"What happened to you? Oh my god. Are you alright?" Jess asked as she reached up brushing her thumb over my cheek softly. "Edward, who did this to you? Why didn't you call me?"

"I'm fine. I promise. It was just an altercation on my way home from the bar last week" I brushed it off taking a seat beside her ordering an orange juice from the passing waiter. "I'm sorry that I didn't call. I have been in a slump and I didn't want to push it on you"

"I am your girlfriend. Your issues are my issues" She smiled leaning over kissing me tenderly. I kissed her for a moment hoping to feel anything at all but I was just a shell. Why didn't I feel the same fire that ignited in my body every time Bella kissed or touched me? Why didn't I have the next few months planned out in my head because I knew exactly what I wanted with Jessica? I couldn't string this girl along any more for my own cause. If anyone deserved better it was Jessica Stanley.

"Jess, I think we need to talk" I pulled back from the kiss with a heavy sigh as I tried to piece together my next few sentences. "I am still not over Bella. I still love her.."

"But she is with someone else"

"I know but it doesn't change how I feel..I haven't been the best boyfriend that I could possibly be and I don't know if I can ever be what you need" I was edging around the subject like I was about to fall into the fire pit.

"Sometimes things just take time" She laughed slightly trying to reason with me but my mind was already decided and our fate was signed, sealed and delivered.

"I had sex with her, Jess. We also kissed when I was in the hospital. I'm sorry to be blunt with you but I can't do this anymore" I said simply patting her hand as I moved out of my seat to head home and pack for Paris. I had already been given strict instructions by Irina to try and heal quicker so I didn't look like a giant grape in the photographs, maybe things would speed up with a little emotional healing too? I slipped my phone out of my pocket staring at Bella's number with a fleeting moment of hesitation.

 ** _'_** ** _Is Cooper busy tonight? xx'-Edward_**

 ** _'_** ** _Nope, just usual stuff. He is missing you though xx'-Bella_**

 ** _'_** ** _Does he want to sleep over? I could use some company xx'-Edward_**

 ** _'_** ** _We'll be there soon xx'-Bella_**

I knew that it was wrong to lure my little family over just minutes after breaking up with my girlfriend but I had to see them. I rushed home to the best of my ability to clean up the apartment ready for their arrival. I tossed my jacket across the room onto the armchair and then set to work on moving the beer bottles and Chinese take out cartons. As always Coopers little room was spotless and ready for him to dive right into bed where as my room was topped off with an extensive collection of clothes which I liked to keep on the floor. Bella's keys scratched in the lock while Cooper chatted with her as they made their way into the apartment. Cooper's big brown eyes instantly lit up when he set sight on me, I braced myself for impact as he ran over to me hugging me in a vice grip.

"Hey. I missed you. Let's take a look at you" I gasped softly picking him up keeping my face composed to hide my obvious pain. "I swear you got taller. I think I see a beard growing there too"

"Nooooo! I don't have a beard! What happened to your face?" He cocked his head to the side studying my injuries and giving my cheek a poke with his little fingers. "You look funny"

"I don't look like a huge scary monster who is going to eat you?" I growled playfully pretending to eat his hand making him squirm and scream with laughter. "I figured that we could watch a movie and hang out if that is good with you?"

"Mommy too?" He asked dropping to his feet shrugging his Star Wars backpack off his shoulders leaving it in the middle of the floor to go and find out his toys from his room.

"If she isn't doing anything else?" I offered her a smile as she checked her watch lingering in the doorway for a moment before slipping her feet out of her heels. "Do you want something comfortable to wear? You look like you are going to sell me a car"

"I guess I could borrow some shorts and your jersey" She responded almost instantly making her way through to my room to look through my closet. I glanced into Cooper's room seeing him kneeling in the middle of the floor surrounded by his trucks as I drove them along the monster rug in the middle of the floor. I closed the bedroom door behind us quietly going over to the closet to find something out for myself.

"Just make yourself at home" I teased with a laugh seeing her sliding her black dress down her body leaving her in a matching nude set. I turned to her with a questioning look taking in the image of my once mind blowingly sexy wife to the sixty year old woman with incontinence issues.

"What are you staring at?"

"Uh, what is with the granny underwear?" I asked motioning to her seeing the colour rising in her cheeks. "They are comfy? Mike seems to find them less threatening"

"Does he have something wrong with him? He obviously isn't doing what he should be doing in the bedroom otherwise you wouldn't have climbed on me the first chance you got. I don't understand what you see"

"He is a nice guy and he fits in with the family. I'm going to choose the movie" She shuffled my jersey shorts up her thighs and slipped my baggy shirt over her head as she headed to the door. I darted over grabbing her waist pushing her back against the wall resting my hands on either side of her body to keep her in place. "Edward.."

"Is that the deal? You keep Ma and Pa happy but you just slip over to my place when you are feeling unfulfilled?" I challenged in a low whisper as I lowered my lips down to hers with a teasing brush of a kiss. "Is that what you have turned me into because you know that I would never turn you down?"

"You know that wasn't my intention...it's not like it was one sided" She breathed out as I slipped my hand under her shirt tracing my fingertips over her ribs making her body shiver. "Cooper is next door" She whispered closing her eyes as I kissed along her neck running my hand down her body to rest on the small of her back pressing her body to mine.

"Don't worry about him" I shrugged returning my attention back to her full lips finally devouring her mouth with a heated kiss.

"Can we watch Shrek?" Cooper called from the living room interrupting what could have been a perfect moment. "Mommy! I'm thirsty"

"I'm coming, Honey" Bella called back to him in a shaky voice her cheeks now flushed in my favourite crimson. "Get changed" She instructed nodding to my shirtless body before she dipped under my arm to head into the living room. Had I just agreed to be nothing but her friend with benefits? Were we working things out? I had no idea but I would settle for anything she was willing to give me.

 **A/N Soooo we met Charlie, did you like him? Do you feel bad for Jessica? Let me know what you think! Lauren xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Endless amounts of champagne and food was exactly what the doctor ordered right now but trying to enjoy my Moet while staring at the puffy face of Mike may make the bubbles taste a little bitter. I sat back in the seat of the plane smiling a little watching Cooper curl his legs under himself as he settled down to watch old episodes of Batman while he nibbled on his cheetos. Before he was born I always figured that I didn't like kids but right now he was my best buddy and the only person that gave me any kind of relife. I glanced over hearing Bella laughing quietly as she read something in the newspaper with Mike-what could be so entertaining? Was she showing off just for my benefit?

"Coop, Can Grandma watch your cartoons with you?" My Mom asked appeared beside me with a smile on her face and a trusting gin and tonic in hand. "Your Dad needs to talk to you" She ruffled my hair as I pushed myself out of my seat for her to take my place. I stole one last look at Bella before going to sit beside my Dad who was snacking on his salty pretzels while sipping his beer.

"Mom said you needed me?" I asked as I sat down scrunching my nose seeing Emmett and Rose kissing in the seat in front of us.

"I have been conversing with Charlie about what happened to you"

"Conversing? So you have been talking to Charlie" I rolled my eyes with a laugh as he shot a disapproving glare at me.

"Enough of the smart mouth. Would you just listen?" He shook his head running his hand through his hair. "He is going to have the bar covered while you are away. He has a guy watching James like a hawk. We are going to wrap his guy up in an utter shit storm"

"I think that he was planning on hitting the bar next. I don't even want to think about it this weekend. I just want to get drunk and eat my weight in food"

"And pursue Bella? Your Mom said that she walked in on you kissing in the hospital..please be careful, Edward"

"I was in a vulnerable place and she was just extremely comforting. I love her, Dad. Can you even begin to imagine having to watch someone else with Mom?" I dared myself to steal a glance at him expecting to see a look of disapproval but instead I was met with a sad look in his eyes. I rested my head back with a defeated sigh as he slipped my thigh softly and handed over the bag of pretzels.

"They have Toy Story on here. How about we watch that and we'll have a beer?" He suggested with a little smile throwing the airplane blanket over me playfully.

"I don't know if Toy Story is going to cut it this time"

"If it worked when you fell off of your bike and broke your arm then it is going to work now"

 **()()()()()()()**

 **BPOV**

Paris was nothing like I had ever seen I had instantly with the sights, sounds and the smells. I was in complete awe and I hadn't explored further than my hotel room yet. I intended to make the most of our weekend alone in an attempt to make things work with Mike. We would have the whole weekend to ourselves as Cooper was staying in Edward's room. A normal couple would have jumped at the chance to run around the most romantic city in the world hand in hand but not us. Mike had slipped out of his khaki slacks and was now laying in the middle of the king sized bed watching the news on the tv.

"We could go take a walk? I'm pretty hungry I bet they have some amazing places for lunch?" I suggested as I changed into my white sundress and flats.

"It was a pretty long flight I just want to relax for now. How about we get some room service?" Mike asked looking up at me with a smile. "I bet the food is great here too"

"You can lay in bed at home. How many times are we going to be in Paris? If you don't want to go explore then I am going by myself" I sighed grabbing my purse heading out of the door towards the elevator. I rested back against the wall taking out my phone bringing up Edward's number and with slight hesitation I pressed the call button, the phone rang until it switched to his voicemail. "Right.." I whispered with a nod stepping out of the elevator stopping in my tracks hearing laughter from the hotel bar. I peered around the door seeing the family that I was once a firm part of taking up most of the chairs while they sipped their drinks and shared stories. I stepped back to head out into the street before hearing my name echo through the lobby.

"Bella! Hey, It's so good to see you" Irina grinned wrapping her arms around me hugging me tightly. "I'm so happy that you came. I hope you don't think it is weird that I invited you though" Her perfectly sculpted brows pulled into a deep frown as she awaited my response.

"What? Don't be silly. I can't wait for the wedding, it is going to be so beautiful" I nodded with a smile pulling back to look at her. She was already fully wedding prepped with a golden glow to her silky skin and her platinum curls were angelic and bouncy as ever.

"Come have a drink?" She asked as she took my hand in hers leading me through to the bar. "The mimosa's are flowing" She laughed softly going to take her seat beside Laurent who instantly draped his strong arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on her head. I took my seat beside Rosalie glancing around the room in the search for Edward but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Coop wanted to go to the pool. He had to pay into the spa with him" Rosalie laughed softly sipping her mimosa. "Why don't you put on your bikini and go down there?"

"First of all I didn't bring one and second of all I would look like a total stalker"

"Where is Mike anyways? He should go out with the boys tonight" She suggested with a slight smirk glancing over at Laurent.

"He is taking a nap...he really wouldn't want to impose-"

"Nonsense. He will come and join us for some pre-wedding drinks" Laurent waved his hand to dismiss my protests. "We will be sure to keep him away from Edward. Don't worry, Bella" He chuckled with a teasing wiggle of his brows.

"He doesn't really drink so please be careful with him" I sighed softly running my hand through my hair, the boys night was hours away and I was already concerned for his safety. "Coop will be so pleased to know that he will be joining in on the girls night" I laughed softly already imagining his little face twisting in distaste at the evenings plans of face masks and manicures.

"Oh in a couple of years he will be able to join is uber cool Uncles, right?" Emmett smirked nudging Laurents shoulder who nodded in agreement. I had settled right into the mimosas and gossip but I still yearned to see Edward and Cooper for a little while and spend just a little while taking in the city together. I excused myself from the group after my third drink and headed down to the pool in search of them. I stopped by the door smiling softly seeing them splashing around together in the empty pool their laughter echoing through the room.

"You are going to kill me" Edward teased as he lifted Cooper onto the side of the pool again before backing up holding his arms open for him.

"One! Two! Boom!" Cooper screamed excitedly as he propelled himself from the side and into the water.

"Someone is having fun" I stepped towards the pool taking a seat on one of the loungers.

"Mommy, jump in!" He yelled starting to splash towards the edge of the pool to leap into the water again.

"You found us. You must have a nose like a bloodhound" Edward commented as he pushed himself out of the water running his hand through his hair, I wet my lips letting my eyes roam over the contours of his muscles as the water ran over his tanned and tattooed body. "Isn't Mike wondering where you are?" He questioned taking a seat beside me keeping his eye on Cooper who swam clumsily around the shallow end with his huge orange floaties around his arms.

"He is napping..listen, Laurent has invited him out for a few drinks tonight. Can you try and be nice to him?" I sighed softly seeing a cocky smile on his lips again. "Edward, please?"

"I am going out to celebrate with my family. The last person on my mind will be my ex-wifes rebound" His tone cut through me like a knife and he never even gave me a second glance. I had been so used to him being so affectionate towards me and being full of laughter and smiles but something had changed in him. Had he finally started to move on from us? "I'm sure my Dad will hold his hand"

"I am just asking for you to be nice and not make him uncomfortable. I would do it if this was the other way around"

"Like you did with Jess? Oh yeah, real warm welcome that you gave her" He scoffed with a shake of his head as he grabbed the towels getting to his feet. "Coop, let's go. We need to get ready" He held onto his hands pulling him out of the water before wrapping his little body in his dinosaur towel. I watched them go feeling the familiar ache in my chest that seemed to had disappeared for a little while when Edward and I had began to get close again but now it was back and more painful than ever. I knew that I had no place to dictate who and what Edward did but in my mind he was still mine. "You know what? I broke up with a perfect girl who seemed to actually care about me because I couldn't get over you. What the fuck was I thinking? You are never going to leave him, are you?" He snapped as he marched back through the hallway with our son in tow.

"I didn't ask you to break up with anyone" I tried to sober myself up from the shock of him actually calling me out. I felt my stomach twist as his words hit me and almost knocked me off of my feet. I had never imagined that our actions would play with his mind and affect him like this. "Jessica was great.."

"Yeah, she was. You can tell your boyfriend to go and fuck himself if he thinks that we are going to be best buddies tonight" He shook his head disappearing down the hall again to change for the nights events. I felt the tears brimming in my eyes as I hurried back up to the room trying to hold back my sobs until I was alone and behind locked doors. I rested back against the door taking a deep breath to compose myself before I faced Mike and broke the news to him of his surprise night out. "Mike, you are going out with the guys tonight"

"I really don't think so. What do you expect me to talk to them about?" Mike asked with a raise of his eyebrow watching me dart around the room taking out a pair of jeans and a shirt for him to put on. "I am not going out with Edward's family"

"Edward won't even speak to you. Laurent really wants you to go and he is the groom so you can't refuse"

 **()()()()()()()**

 **EPOV**

What was supposed to be a fun night had now turned into a night of watching my manners and trying to make small talk with the man who had the privilege of having breakfast with my little boy every morning and sharing a bed with the love of my life. I had already worked myself up a bill after draining the contents of the mini bar while getting myself ready for the nights events. I had chosen a pair of washed dark jeans and white t-shirt with my hair in its usual state of disarray and my stubble framed by angular jaw perfectly. I shook my head slightly taking one last look at the fading bruises on my face before heading down to the hotel bar to meet the rest of the guys.

"I thought you had stood me up!" Laurent laughed as he pulled me in for a hug before guiding me over to the table which was covered with drinks.

"Would I ever? Come on now. Mike couldn't make it? That's a shame" I put on my usual cocky smile as I reached for one of the glasses of scotch. I relaxed back into one of the leather chairs with a content sigh as I brought the glass to my lips.

"You know what I think? You need to just find yourself a bridesmaid and hit that" Emmett stated with a shrug of his broad shoulders. "Being alone in a hotel room is seriously depressing"

"I'm not alone. I have Cooper."

"One of my cousins is single. She would really go for you too" Laurent nodded taking out his phone to show me a photo of her. I wet my lips a little trying to hide my smile looking at the photo of the girl on the screen.

"She is nice but sex isn't the answer. I just need to get away from them for a while...oh boy" I sighed watching Mike saunter over to us with his hands pushed into the pockets of his jeans.

"Sorry I am late. Bella just wouldn't leave me alone" He chuckled making sure to direct his comment right at me. "I put it down to her being excited about our engagement" The glass almost broke in my hand while I tried my best to process the information. I felt the familiar sting in my chest as the words burned right through me. She was marrying him? I set down the glass going to vacate my seat but I was swiftly stopped by Jasper's hand on my shoulder.

"Don't" Jasper whispered giving my arm a reassuring squeeze. "Stick with me, Buddy" He nodded patting my knee. I sat back in my seat trying my best to join in with the mindless chatter and laughter while the alcohol flowed, we had worked our way through a couple of bars and we were now heading into a bar where the music almost pounded through the walls and the flashing lights glared. I instantly made my way to the bar with money in my hand to order some more alcohol to numb every part of my body.

"Are you alright?" Emmett asked in my ear as he pushed past a couple of people to take his place beside me. I shrugged my shoulders watching Mike talking with my Dad as they found a booth at the back of the bar. "Do you still think that sex isn't the answer?" He raised his eyebrow slightly nodding over to a girl at the other end of the bar who was eyeing me up like a piece of meat. I took her in for a moment watching her wet her lips giving me a flirtatious smile and a flip of her glossy black hair.

"You know what? She can go fuck herself! Why don't I get a vacation? She can fucking go fuck her boring ass boyfriend" I snapped pushing past Emmett heading over to the girl who turned to me almost instantly.

"Bonjour" She greeted me in a seductive voice and thick French accent. "I'm Je suis Camille" She smiled holding out her hand to me as she sipped her wine.

"Hi, I'm Edward" I took her hand in mine placing a light kiss on her knuckles with a cheeky wiggle of my eyebrows making her laugh.

"Ah, Américain" She gasped playfully stepping closer to me slipping her arm around my neck bringing her lips to my ear. "Je veux te baiser de toutes les maniè" She purred in my ear pressing her body against mine close enough to feel every curve of her shapely body. My hair stood on end feeling her warm breath tickle my neck, I let my hand slip around her waist running my palm over the silky material of her gold dress. I had no idea what she was saying but I could have listened to her all night. For all I knew she could have been telling me what she was having for dinner but it was stirring feeling inside me that I couldn't tame. "I want to fuck you"

 **A/N ohhh the pot is boiling over...next up is the wedding! Will they manage to stay away from one another? Will things explode? Who knows! Let me know what you think. (Please forgive my French...google translate isn't always that great...) :) Lauren xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

Why had I decided that a cocktail or tequila and beer was the perfect remedy for heartbreak? Why couldn't I have had a breakdown and bought a car or maybe eaten my body weight in Chunky Monkey? I kept my head buried in the blankets blocking out the sunlight from what I could only assume was another perfect morning. I stretched out my body with a yawn my brows pulling together into a frown hearing someone creeping around the bedroom. "Coop, go back to bed" I mumbled from under the covers with a heavy sigh.

"Last night was fun, no?" A female asked with an amused tone. I peered up at the olive skinned face of the woman that I had spent my night with, her long curls were now pinned up into a bun on top of her head.

"Hey..you're leaving?" I asked in a groggy voice leaning up on my elbows watching her slip her dress over her head.

"Just fun. So handsome" She commented as she slipped her feet into her heels. I pushed myself out of bed with an exhausted groan smirking slightly feeling her eyes on me as I grabbed my jersey shorts from my bag with my t-shirt from the night before.

"I'll walk you down" I ran my hand through my hair with a yawn heading out of the room with her trying to make small talk in the elevator. I hadn't had a one night stand since I was a teenager and I had no idea how I ever managed to do this on multiple occasions. I instantly spotted Bella and Mike in the lobby heading towards the breakfast room and I felt an odd sense of pride knowing that I hadn't run back to her last night. I took Camille's hand in mine pulling her closer kissing her for a moment feeling Bella's eyes on us. "Thanks for last night. I really needed it"

"My pleasure, Mon Amour" She patted my cheek with a smirk as she pulled away strutting across the lobby towards the double doors. I turned on my heel pushing my hands in my pockets giving Bella a knowing smile as she gave me a polite wave before scurrying away into the breakfast room. I shook my head with a slight laugh as I stepped back into the elevator to go and clean myself up before facing my family at the wedding. I hadn't intended on being so drunk or spending my night with a woman wrapped around me but I had to say that I felt like a weight had been lifted from me. I took a long shower and made sure that the scent of alcohol and perfume had been washed away and was now replaced by my usual mint shower gel.

The wedding was taking place in the gardens of the hotel and thankfully the sun was beating down on the crisp green lawns, the white chairs were decorated with cream flowers and there was a harpist playing romantic melodies to add to the atmosphere. I pushed my hands into the pockets of my tuxedo as I stepped towards my parents with a sheepish smile. "Morning all"

"You made it home alive then. I was about to send a search party out for you" My Mom smiled a little reaching up to fix my tie. "You still look like you woke up in a morgue but you will pass" She nodded patting my chest softly.

"I have had a rough couple of weeks. Can we just go sit down?" I raised my eyebrow heading towards our seats where I had quite conveniently been placed beside Bella. I would have to remember to take it up with Irina after she had thrown the bouquet so that she didn't have something to hit me over the head with. I ran my hand over my stubble rolling my eyes as she took her seat beside me smoothing her hands over her red dress. "Good morning"

"Morning" Bella whispered crossing her legs awkwardly trying her best not to brush her foot against my leg. "It seems like you have a good night last night?"

"Oh it was the best. Maybe the best I have ever had actually" I nodded cracking my knuckles knowing that she hated it. "You know it's so nice to stretch my legs and just enjoy myself"

"You don't have to rub it in my face" She whispered harshly as the music began for Irina to make her entrance. I pushed myself to my feet smiling softly seeing my older cousin step into view with her arm linked through her Fathers. Her natural curls were pinned away from her face with tiny butterflies and her long dress was a dusty pink which was also decorated with little butterflies. She looked radiant and I couldn't bring myself to miss with look on Laurent's face as he watched his beautiful wife float towards him. I chewed my lower lip seeing his eyes soften and his usual warm grin was turned into one of complete awe. "She looks beautiful…" Bella smiled slightly glancing over her shoulder at me when our hands accidentally brushed one another.

"The next guy to look at you like that will be him" I reminded her in a hushed tone with a nod towards Mike who took his seat as quickly as he could.

"What?..Him?" She frowned slightly taking her seat again moving her arm around the back of Cooper's chair letting her fingers through his hair which was styled all too neat for my liking. He looked like he was part of the church choir rather than the lost member of The Rolling Stones.

 **()()()()()()()()**

I sat beside Alice and Emmett at the reception but I was also in direct eye line to have a perfect view of Bella and Mike across the table. I raised my eyebrow slightly watching them when the desserts were set down. We always had a tradition of ordering a chocolate and a fruit so we could go half and half but it was becoming apparent that Mike wasn't much of a sharer. "Do you want to try some?" I asked Cooper who had decided that he was going to sit on my lap for the remainder of the night. He nodded with a mouthful of the chocolate profiteroles the sauce dripping down his chin. I shook my head with a little laugh wiping his face with the napkin looking up hearing a heavy sigh leave Mike's lips as he watched us. "Problem?" I asked with a raise of my brow staring directly at him.

"He can't sit in his seat while he eats?" Mike asked pulling out the chair for him to take his place again to which Cooper quickly declined as he took a bite of my lemon cheesecake. "He is getting it all over"

"Number one he is fine and number two I wear the trousers when it comes to what my son will and won't do. I suggest that you keep your mouth closed and your eyes averted away from me for the duration of the party. Is that clear?" I snapped feeling my whole body becoming tense as the anger built inside of me.

"Daddy, you're squeezing" Cooper complained wriggling a little to get comfortable again.

"What? Oh, sorry.." I sighed loosening my arm around his body starting to cut the cheesecake up into little pieces for him to scoop up on his spoon.

"Well this is awkward" Alice laughed sipping her champagne starting to busy herself with taking Cooper's tie off of him to get him comfortable. "Coop, do you want to come see the swans with me? I'm too scared to go alone incase they bite me" She offered with wide eyes putting on a show of being nervous.

"They won't bite you! They don't have teeth" He giggled taking one last bite before he shuffled off of my knee taking Alice's hand to go outside with her. The rest of the afternoon was spent nibbling on delicate cookies and sipping herbal tea before the real party began. The atmosphere around the table remained tense between Mike and I but I wasn't about to let that ruin my evening. I watched Mike carefully as he vacated his seat heading for the lobby with the room key in his hand, I turned my attention to Bella seeing her face fall slightly her eyes fixed on his back. I grabbed my glass and the half empty bottle going to take his place beside her motioning for her to give me an explanation for his swift exit.

"He had to go to the bathroom...cream doesn't sit well with him" Bella explained pushing her glass towards me.

"Oh that is a beautiful image right there" I snorted as I filled up her glass sitting back to watch everyone dancing to the cheesy music. I draped my arm around the back of her chair out of habit letting my fingertips trace over her bare shoulder lightly. "Do you want to dance? I promise I'll keep my hand on your waist just like prom"

"...I'd like that" She nodded with a shy smile taking my hand as we made our way towards the dance floor to dance to the melody of Barry White-You're My First My Last My Everything...a number which was cheesier than a dorito but a staple wedding song. I took her in my arms starting to twirl her around playfully making her laugh in the most glorious tone that I had ever heard. I felt like I was home when she wrapped her arm around my neck to sway with me to the music our bodies but moving in perfect sync. As the song came to a close the music slowed down slightly the lights lowering and the dance floor became illuminated by pink lights. "Don't go" She whispered in my ear keeping me in place as I went to pull away from her to take my seat again. I held her close to me again resting my cheek against hers holding her hand in mine resting it against my chest.

"Are you marrying him?" I finally dared myself to ask the question that had been burning inside of me since the moment Mike had announced it at the party. I closed my eyes for a moment to prepare myself for the answer that I could only assume was going to stab me in the chest like a rusty knife.

"Where did you get that idea from? Did Mike say that?"

"He said he was late because you couldn't keep your hands off of him. Apparently you were excited about being engaged?"

"We barely touch each other let alone take a step like that" She laughed quietly resting her head on my shoulder sighing contentedly as we moved around the dance floor to the music both of us getting lost in the moment.

"Do you love him? Please just tell me, Bella"

"No...I could never love someone the way that I love you" Her full lips turned into a small smile as she pulled back slightly looking up into my eyes. "We haven't exactly been very nice to each other have we?"

"You can say that again..do you want to take a walk? The gardens are really pretty?" I suggested with a hopeful smile feeling her hand slip down my arm to thread her fingers through mine. "Mom, Can you keep an eye on Cooper? We are going to go talk" I gave my Mom a grin before composing myself as we moved through the people and out through the huge double doors onto the patio which was lit up by strings of fairy lights. We walked hand in hand along the gravel path through the dimly lit gardens going to find the swing seat. "Why are you with him? Tell me the truth. I don't want to fight you anymore. I really don't have the energy to try and hate you"

"When we broke up I felt like I had lost a major part in my life. He is just the total opposite of you and he seemed like what I should settle down with" She began to explain taking her seat on the bench slipping her feet out of her heels. "I know that it is terrible to string him along like this but I just didn't know what to do. He isn't right for me at all"

"Were you trying to replace me?" I wet my lips slightly starting to swing the seat lightly the cool evening breeze dancing around us.

"Could anyone replace you?" She laughed softly wrapping her arms around herself shuffling closer to rest against my side. "I'm just so scared that things will go back to how they were. You would still be gone at night and we would never be together.."

"I'm not stupid anymore, Bella. I see exactly what I want and I just want to grab it with both hands.." I shrugged with a half smile as I slipped my tuxedo jacket off of my shoulders putting it around her. "I can't even begin to explain how I feel about you. Just knowing that he is with you and he is kissing you and holding you. It makes my blood boil and I just do stupid stuff after that...you could call me immature I guess"

"Just wait until we get home, okay? I can't tell him here while he is in a strange place"

"...Are we trying again?" My heart began to flutter and my stomach twisted in knots as she nodded with a little laugh leaning in to kiss me for a moment. "I love you so much.."

"I love you too" She whispered kissing me lovingly resting her hand on my cheek letting her thumb brush over my cheek. "They are playing Time of my Life. Can we go?"

"Do we ever miss a chance to dance to that?" I chuckled scooping her up in my arms carrying her along the lawn and up the stairs to the patio. "One last smooch" I pulled her in kissing her for a moment making sure to stay out of sight.

"Maybe a little more?" She mumbled against my lips running her hand through the back of my hair kissing me again neither of us noticing Mike returning back to his seat. I pulled back with a laugh wiping her lipstick off of my mouth finally tearing myself away from her to head back in to the party. I was walking on air, I was on cloud nine, I didn't know that it was possible to feel this happy again but I finally had my wife back. I grabbed a beer from the bar leaning back against the wall watching her dancing with Alice and Rosalie making sure to sway her hips and give me the most seductive yet secretive looks that she could muster. I took a couple of gulps of beer taking my phone out of my pocket to check for any messages or updates about the bar but my phone fell silent as always.

"It seems like we are the only singletons here tonight" Tanya sighed softly resting back against the wall beside me. "I am pretty plastered though so that is pretty good" She nodded twirling her sandy blonde hair around her finger ensuring to give full view of her cleavage in her pink dress. "I mean we could.."

"Tanya, you are my cousin. In what world do you think that would ever happen?"

"It wouldn't be the first time for cousins..it's not like we are blood" She rolled her eyes wetting her lips looking up at me through her lashes.

"How desperate do you really have to be?" I laughed a little shaking my head turning my attention back to Bella for a moment. That was when the light bulb moment hit me. "See that guy over there? Kind of uptight? Looks like he has a jerk off sock under his bed?" I nodded over to Mike pulling her into my eye line.

"Yeah? Looks like he carries a bible around with him everywhere?" She turned to me with a cocky smile. "What do I get out of this? I thought that he was here with Bella?"

"I get a night with my wife and you get laid? What more could you possibly want?"

"Is Bella going to go ape shit on me? Who is going to watch your kid while you are knocking boots?"

"I didn't say anything about knocking boots. Just go make your move?" I rolled my eyes ushering her towards Mike. Tanya seemed to move across the room like a lioness stalking her prey and before I had chance to stop her she was already perched beside Mike with her cleavage in full view. The end of the night quickly rolled around and it was finally time to put my five year old party animal to bed. He had spent the night dancing around with his Grandma and eating as much sugar as humanly possible but now he was sound asleep in the arms of his Grandpa. I scooped him up kissing his temple as I draped him over my shoulder letting him rest his head in the crook of my neck. "We are heading up...why don't you come say good night?" I wiggled my eyebrows playfully taking out my spare key putting it in the palm of Bella's hand before heading up to my room.

"I'm not sleepy" Cooper mumbled as I began to change him out of his little tuxedo putting him into the single bed in the small room just off from the main bedroom.

"Oh? I think you are just teasing me" I smiled a little kneeling down by the bed stroking his hair softly making sure his favourite teddy was within cuddle distance. "Night, Buddy. I love you" I whispered kissing his head tucking the blankets up around his shoulders going through to my own room closing the door behind me. I kicking off my shoes and slipped my shirt off of my shoulders flopping back on the bed with a groan. I let my eyes fall closed for a brief moment feeling the sleep threatening to take over me.

"Edward?" Bella whispered crawling onto the bed placing light kisses on my lips running her hand over my chest. "It's time for bed"

"It is now" I nodded keeping my eyes closed kissing her again tenderly. "Do you want clothes? I have clothes" I eventually pushed myself up to strip down to my boxers watching her slip out of her dress leaving her in nothing but a pair of black lace panties. I tried my best to tear my eyes away from the curves of her body but she never failed to amaze me.

"I don't need clothes" She shook her head crawling into bed holding her arms open for me. I didn't need another invitation and I was under the covers at an almost lightening speed. "We have so much to work on.." Her voice was barely a whisper as she shuffled to get comfortable in my embrace her legs soon tangled with mine and her face nuzzled into my neck.

"Right now? I'm kind of tired, Babe" I teased in a whisper my eyes falling closed again as I slipped into a completely rested and content sleep.

 **A/N They have a long way to go but they are making progress! Will Mike actually sleep with Tanya? Who knows! Let me know what you think. Lauren xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Could I be any more content than I was right now? I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes just incase I had dreamt the whole thing. I could feel the warmth of Bella beside and hear her soft breathing while she slept. Everything about the night was just perfect but I was preparing myself for Cooper to run in and drag me out of bed to take him for pancakes. I knew that I should check on Mike and make sure that he made it through the night with Tanya, I had a feeling that she would have gone to town on him. I nuzzled my face into Bella's hair hearing Cooper shuffling around in his room before he stumbled sleepily towards the bathroom never opening his eyes on the way.

"And I'm awake" Bella laughed quietly when he turned on the bathroom light igniting the whole room in the bright orange light. "Morning handsome" She whispered turning over in my arms pulling the covers over our heads brushing her nose against mine. "How did you-"

"Shh..he won't go back to bed if he hears us" I whispered trying to hold back my laughter peering out from under the blankets hearing the toilet flush before we were left in darkness again as he trundled back to his room. "How did I?" I asked quietly grazing my hand over the smooth skin of her back leaning in to kiss her letting my hand dip into the back of her underwear to caress her ass.

"Sleep?" She mumbled against my lips rolling onto her back pulling me with her to lay between her legs. "You know he will be asleep for a little while now.."

"Oh? Is that so?" I asked quietly pulling back with a cocky wiggle of my eyebrows making her roll her eyes with a laugh as ran her hands over my biceps with a nod. "What do you suggest we do?" I taunted quietly as I kissed along her neck letting my hand traced over her stomach before dipping it into her underwear hearing her gasp quietly against my shoulder. My whole body tingled with excitement from simply knowing that this was my life now-I was never going to let her go.

"You have to be quiet" She giggled pushing my boxers down my legs before shuffling out of her own underwear ensuring to keep us under the canopy of the duvet. I trying to hold back my laughter as I placed light kisses over her slender neck smiling against her skin feeling her wrap her legs around my waist pressing the heel of her foot against my ass. I held my weight off of her returning my attention back to her lips as I moved into her slowly feeling her body tremble against mine. "Edward…" She gasped tilting her head back her eyes falling closed the pads of her fingers gripped onto my waist as we rolled our hips and cringing at even the most minor noises in the fear of waking up Cooper and the moment being over.

"I love you...so much" I murmured gripping the pillow by her head feeling my whole body tensing the groan of pure lust fighting to escape my mouth.

"I love you" She smiled lazily turning her head to capture my lips her arms winding around my body holding me close to her. I took my chance and pulled back from the kiss looking down at her beautiful face as her whole body clenched around me as the orgasm raced through her body. Her full lips parted and her breath caught in her throat to strangle her moan as her grip tightened on my body. I rested my head against hers keeping my hips moving against hers as my own climax washed over my body my whole body trembling for a moment before leaving me in a daze and drunk on pleasure.

"I think we just made a baby" I teased with a laugh rolling off of her flopping back on the bed beside her kicking the blankets off of us.

"Why do you always ruin the moment?" She rolled her eyes with a laugh as she slapped my shoulder moving off of the bed heading for the bathroom taking her underwear with her. After taking a quick shower and cleaning up I changed into my jeans and band t-shirt which was topped off by a huge grin that I couldn't seem to remove from my face. I rested back against the wall with a yawn riding the elevator down to the little restaurant with Cooper resting against my legs while he twirled his shirt around his fingertips.

"I think I saw Mommy this morning" He announced with a frown peering up at me curiously. "Did she sleep with us?"

"Oh? No...you were pretty sleepy this morning though" I nodded brushing his hair back taking his hand going to take our seat at the big table. "Mommy is right there" I nodded over to Bella who had swiftly changed into a little jean skirt and tank top with her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. "You stay here and I'll get us some juice, okay?"

"Morning again.." Bella smiled shyly looking up at me with a flush to her cheeks as she poured herself some coffee. "Mike wasn't in the room this morning when I went to shower"

"I think I had a good idea where he is" I smirked slightly scanning the room for any sign of him before I made my move to peck her lips. "How about we go explore today? Coop would love it and I know that I would?" I suggested smiling a little watching her lean up on her tiptoes to kiss me again with her coffee in one hand and her croissant in the other.

"I knew that you two would do it last night" Emmett announced with a chuckle as he slapped his hand on my shoulder.

"We didn't do it last night if you must know" I shrugged pouring the orange juice into two glasses trying to avoid eye contact with my brother. "...We did it this morning" I whispered to him watching Bella sit down beside Cooper placing a kiss on his head. "Please don't say anything. We are still working stuff out and we really need to talk about stuff before everyone gets involved"

"You have my word, Captain" He promised with a playful salute. "Oh boy, look at this guy" He scoffed slapping my shoulder the both of us turning to watch Mike wander into the breakfast room like a dazed deer that had been hit by a car. His hair was stuck up in all directions and his body moved like he had aged fifty years overnight. "What the hell happened to him?"

"Tanya.." I laughed watching our cousin sashay into the room with a proud smile on her face and a flip of her hair. "What did you do to him?" I asked her instantly watching her start to make her lemon and thyme tea with a casual shrug of her shoulders.

"I showed him the ropes. He was a little hesitant at first but as soon as the cat was out of the cage there was no turning back for him"

"The cat? I feel like I am going to throw up in my mouth" I snorted nudging her away from me with a laugh. "Thank you for the favour though. We both really needed last night"

"Anything for you, Edward" She sighed dramatically as she picked up her tea cup going to take her seat with Mike.

 **()()()()()()()**

 **BPOV**

Cooper didn't even attempt to hide his disinterest in exploring the city when I proposed the idea of walking around for the entire day. He had opted to stay at the pool with his Uncle Emmett who was all too happy to find out that he would be playing superheroes for the whole day. I made a special effort to make myself into my old self. I had changed into a pair of ripped jean shorts with an oversized flannel shirt to over my black tank top. I almost danced across the lobby and into Edwards arms when I caught sight of him leaning leisurely against the wall with his hands pushed into his pockets. He hasn't changed from the first money that I had seen him in the restaurant with his family. His hair still hung out of control and his angular jaw still looked as delicious as ever the only thing that had changed was his collection of tattoos.

"Well aren't you the best looking guy in the hotel" I teased taking his hand heading out of the hotel and out of sight of the family.

"Has Mike spoken to you at all this morning?" Edward asked as we walked hand in hand through the streets. I felt like I was at home whenever I was with him-this man was my happy place.

"Not really. He has been acting kind of weird but I don't know what is going on with him." I shrugged squeezing his hand softly my jaw almost hitting the floor when we reached the foot of the Eiffel Tower. I had seen it out of the window for most of the weekend but there was something about experiencing this with Edward that just made me weak at the knees. "Can we go up?"

"Does a bear shit in the woods?"

"You are so disgusting" I shook my head with a laugh leaning up pecking his lips. "It's a good thing that I love you, huh?" I wiggled my eyebrows sauntering off ahead of him going to buy the tickets. The climb was one that would put child birth to shame, If I thought that was exhausting I didn't know anything until now. We tried to catch our breath through our laughter when we finally reached the top of the tower the wind whipping around us blowing my hair around my face. The view over Paris was one that simply took my breath away. Edward and I had travelled all over America to visit different music events and haunted locations and we had witnessed everything together but nothing would compare to this. I bit back a smile going to rest my elbows on the railings looking down onto the people below who seemed to scurry around like busy little ants.

"This is beautiful" Edward's voice was like soft velvet as he let out a content sigh and slipped his arms around my waist placing a few delicate kisses over my neck. I turned my head to catch his lips feeling a little smile on his face as I deepened the kiss turning around in his arms to slip my own arms around his waist.

"I have a question for you and I want a serious answer otherwise we are never doing it again" I asked putting on my best stern voice keeping my eyes fixed on his. "Was the other girl really the best that you ever had?"

"What? No way. I didn't even remember that she was in my bed until she woke me up. I had put myself into a vile mood and I thought that you were happy with Mike" He explained with a shrug of his shoulders. "Nothing could ever beat what we have. Not only is it great but the amount of love that I have for you just makes it mind blowing...I need to ask you a question and I know that it isn't the perfect time but I don't know if I will ever top this" I watched with a slight frown as he fumbled around in his pockets pulling out some money going to buy something from one of the little stalls before returning back to me with a nervous smile.

"Honey, what are you doing?" I questioned with a slight laugh resting back against the railings as he knelt down on one knee in front of me starting to attract a crowd.

"We have our issues and I will be the first to admit that. I neglected you so badly the first time around and I am going to spend the rest of my life regretting that. I don't know how to function without you, Bella. My whole world revolves around you and I need my days to start and end with you right beside me...I don't know how else to explain how much I love you. Would you please do me the honour of being my wife again? I'm sorry for the shitty ring too.." He added with a frown holding the plastic ring in his hand which was decorated in brushed silver with a little Eiffel Tower and a French flag on it.

"You're right we do have more problems than a puzzle book but I don't know how to live without you either.." I began to speak feeling the tears threatening to roll down my cheeks as I look down at the man that I had fallen so deeply in love with. "Of course I will" I nodded laughing softly leaning down kissing him lovingly as I pulled him to his feet. "I think we are going to be on Youtube" I whispered against his lips hearing the people around us applauding and offering their congratulations. "I love my ring. It is perfect for us"

"Cheap yet spontaneous?" He shot at me with a smirk slipping it onto my finger with a slight glisten of a tear in his eye. "I think that it is time for you to speak with Mike.."

"Oh? I was going to wait until the wedding reception" I shrugged with a smirk turning to look out onto the view again resting back against his strong chest. "I will marry you on one condition though"

"What would that be, Mrs Cullen?" He whispered in my ear giving my body a little squeeze.

"We move back to Amityville"

"You got a deal there, Princess" He answered almost instantly with a low chuckle. "Think Coop would want to come travel around the haunted places with us yet?"

"I'm just going to take a shot in the dark and say that would be a no...for now"

"Meh, we will just have to have another kid. He can keep the car running and they can hold the camera"

 **A/N Ohhhh Mike is a new man...will he stay in touch with Tanya? Yes the engagement is fast but they are so in love. I also have a query for you guys. I love this couple and I love the paranormal...would you be interested in one shots of them visiting notorious haunted locations as kind of a horror fic? It would also follow their day to day lives. I don't know it's just an idea that I had. Let me know what you think! Lauren xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

We were finally back on home turf and it was finally time to smooth things over with Mike and begin the hunt for our new home together as a family once again. I had been shunned on the plane by Mike and I had ended up sitting beside Cooper while he was accompanied by Tanya for the duration of the journey. I couldn't help but smile as I studied the new ring on my finger as we sat in Edward's bar waiting for Mike to make his appearance. I bit my lip a little watching Edward climbing on the bar to fix on of the lights, his shirt rode up slightly to show a sliver of skin and a fraction of his 'Here's Johnny' tattoo. We thought it was a hilarious idea to have it tattooed just above his crotch but now it was something that he was branded with forever and something that always caused an eye roll from him when we were getting intimate.

"I hope you're not checking me out again" He teased with his crooked smile making sure to flex his muscles as much as possible for my benefit.

"Oh please, you're not as hot as you think" I scoffed sliding off of the bar stool going to clean a couple of tables. I wet my lips slightly making sure to bend over one of the booths as slowly as possible feeling my jean skirt slipping up the back of my thighs. I glanced over my shoulder as I wiped the wooden surface catching him sneaking a glance at me with a slight smirk.

"You know what? Sometimes I don't believe that you are going to be my wife" He jumped down from his stage before stalking over to me with a playful smolder. "I have a question for you"

"Oh boy, do I want to know?" I sighed dramatically resting back against the table playing with the hem of his shirt.

"How about we take our honeymoon somewhere really different...we could go to The Stanley Hotel?" He suggested biting his lip to hide his proud smile like a small child.

"The Shining hotel?" I questioned with a slight laugh. "No, we can't...Edward, honeymoons are supposed to be massages, bubble baths and sex" I brushed him off with a shake of my head.

"Oh come on. We can still have sex and take a bath but we have never been. Come on, Baby" He whispered wrapping his arms around me nibbling my neck lightly. "You're not even tempted?"

"...Fine. We do one investigation but we do cute honeymoon stuff too. Do we have a deal?"

"You have my word" He nodded leaning in kissing me for a moment before pulling back as the door swung open to reveal Mike. I couldn't stop my jaw from hitting the floor as I took in the sight before me. Mike was swiftly followed by a leggy blonde in a figure hugging dress and heels with her blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail. "Tanya?...You guys are still speaking?" Edward questioned as he motioned for them to take a seat in one of the booths. My cousin gave me a proud nod as she slipped onto the leather seat keeping her ice blue eyes fixed on the man who apparently rocked her world.

"Tater Tot and I need to tell you guys something" Tanya began to speak in her smokey yet seductive voice letting her long red talons stroke the back of Mike's neck making the hairs on his arms stand up. I could see the excitement bubbling in Mike's chubby face as he studied me carefully before switching his attention to Edward letting a smug smile dance across his face. "Bella, I'm sorry that this happened but in the same breath I am really not sorry at all"

"You guys? Really?" I wrinkled my nose slightly twisting the cleaning clean in her fingers as I glanced between the extremely odd pair. "I'm happy for you guys, obviously. I'm just a little confused...how did this thing even start off?"

"Around the same time that I saw you guys sucking face at the wedding" Mike answered instantly as he moved his arm around his new trophy girlfriend. "I saw you both sharing those little glances and then when I saw you kissing outside that was just the final straw for me"

"Mike, I'm sorry...Edward is just the one for me. I should have told you before but it just happened" I began my apology but I was swiftly cut off as Mike raised his hand to silence me. "If we are on this topic then I guess we should just tell you. Edward and I are engaged again.."

"What? Look at you making all of the moves" Tanya laughed shuffling out of the booth to hug her younger cousin. "Did you get her pregnant?"

"No..at least I don't think so?" Edward laughed before turning to me with a slightly concerned expression.

"I'm not pregnant. Don't worry your messy little head" I teased looking up at him feeling his hand move to rest on the small of my back.

 **()()()()()()**

 **EPOV**

Halloween was now upon it and it was obviously my favorite season due to my fascination with the paranormal. We had planned a huge party at the bar and it was clear that Cooper was less than impressed to be excluded from the festivities as we dropped him with his Granny Renee for the evening. Bella and I had chosen to attend the party as Bonnie and Clyde complete with bullet wounds scattered all over our bodies. I finished hanging up the last of the spiderwebs as Bella swayed in through the doorway with her glossy hair in soft curls and pinned away from her face which was hidden with a little mesh veil.

"Our journey involves guns, sex and car chases" She said in a low southern accent with a seductive smirk on her ruby red lips.

"And it won't just be the men shootin' the guns" I replied putting on my best accent as I let my arm snake around her waist leaning in placing a few light kisses over the porcelain skin of her neck. "Think we have a little time? You look so sexy right now…" I whispered letting my hot breath tingle the lines of her neck.

"I sure as hell hope not" My Dad announced as he stepped into the bar with the rest of my family in tow. I was in complete awe as they headed right over to the bar dressed as the entire Addams family. My parents had taken the roles of Gomez and Morticia while Alice and Emmett had opted for Wednesday and Pugsley.

"Don't ask.." Jasper shook his head with a laugh as he slapped my chest heading over to make himself a drink. Rosalie and Jasper were now dressed the twins from the shining which meant we had the pleasure of seeing my best friends hairy legs on show in his powder blue dress and knee socks.

"Oh man, what have they done to you" I snorted twirling him around playfully as the rest of the guests began to pile into my bar. The party was soon in full swing and the music pounded through the walls as people danced and drank the night away all while keeping with their characters. I leaned back against the booth watching Bella dancing with Alice while they twirled around and bounced with the music.

"Where is my little Cooper Pooper tonight?" Emmett called over beat of the next song as he sipped on a cocktail which was quite obviously his own creation.

"Renee and Charlie are watching him...you have to be fucking kidding me right now" I blurted out as my eyes almost rolled out of my head seeing Mike push through the crowd wearing a silk robe with Tanya and Kate on his arms dressed in bunny costumes. "How dare he dressed as the legend that is Mr Hefner" I gasped playfully gulping down to the rest of my beer stealing a quick glance at my big brother. "Thanks for taking care of me this past year...I don't really know what I would have done without you guys"

"Are you going soft on me, Clyde?" He grinned just enough to show off his pearly whites as he dropped his huge arm around my shoulders pulling me to his side. "You are out of Jack by the way...nothing to do with me at all"

"Of course not. I'll be right back" I chuckled heading through to the back in the search of a few more bottles of Jack Daniels. I was instantly frozen in my spot as I heard the harsh whispers from the tiny kitchen. I slid the glass bottles back onto the shelf as my eyes darted around for anything within my grasp that I could use as my weapon of choice. The two strangers crept through the doorway towards the little office space where I kept everything of any importance to the business.

"Just fucking do it." James sneered at his girlfriend in his usual gravely tone as they began to fumble with the lock of the door.

"Someone is going to hear us, Jimmy…" Victoria almost pleaded with him as he knocked her out of the way with a rough movement of his burly shoulder.

"Bastards.." I mumbled to myself running my hand through my hair as I stepped out of the darkness and pushed my hands in to the pockets of my woolen suit. I watched him attempt to pick the lock before letting out a loud growl in frustration as he stepped back to ready himself to kick down the old wooden door. "You might want to try the shoulder first?" I suggested in a monotone voice causing him to almost jump out of his skin.

"Edward...this isn't how it looks...we just…" Victoria's voice quivered as she scrambled around her mind in the search of any excuse she could muster.

"Look who is back to piss his pants yet again" James taunted with a dark and throaty laugh as he cracked his knuckles starting his stalk towards me. I simply rolled my green eyes at the man who was trying everything in his power to intimidate me but it wasn't going to work this time around. I felt James' vice grip around my neck as he pushed my back against the wall letting his grip tighten around my throat. "How about we skip this little show and you just let me in to the office, huh?" He breathed in my ear making my stomach churn as the scent of garlic and stale box assaulted my nostrils.

"Happy Halloween, Fucker" A familiar male voice announced as he swiftly hit James over the head with a bottle of vodka sending him in to a slump on the ground. I quickly turned my attention to the man in question seeing Charlie standing beside me in a novelty cop outfit with a pair of dark sunglasses. "Call the squad and I'll stay here with the terrible twosome" He instructed as he knelt down to cuff James all the while keeping a firm gaze on Victoria.

"Nice porn 'stache by the way, Chief" I complimented with a nervous laugh as I slipped my phone out of my pocket to call 911.

 **SOOOOOO! Long time no update, huh? Here it finally is! I hope you guys enjoy and I really hope that it is worth the wait. Let me know what you think? Also a very Merry Christmas to all of my readers :) Lauren xx**


End file.
